El Corredor del Laberinto: Hopeless
by Eternity95
Summary: Éste fanfic narrará los sucesos ocurridos un mes antes de la llegada de Thomas y Teresa. Por lo tanto, Chuck haría dos meses que habría llegado al Claro. Se centrará en la visión de la chica "protagonista" y su futura relación con Minho. Gracias por escoger leer éste fanfic y, por favor, deja un comentario. Te lo agradeceré con creces.
1. Capitulo 1: El Primer Día

_El familiar sonido de la alarma que anunciaba la inminente llegada de la Caja embargó el Claro por entero. Muchos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir sus miradas hacia el centro del prado, aun sabiendo que las provisiones no subirían hasta aproximadamente una media hora. Y no solo provisiones._

No sabía dónde estaba, ni como había acabado allí de pie, dentro de una prisión oscura con olor a moho. El aire estaba viciado y polvoriento, y la chica tosió intentando liberar sus pulmones. La jaula dio un bandazo y cayó de bruces sobre una caja de madera, clavándose dolorosamente el extremo de ésta en el estómago.

Reprimió un grito de dolor. Deseaba que parara ya. Que se abriera alguna puerta y que al traspasarla, despertara de aquella pesadilla claustrofóbica. Con un traqueteo ensordecedor, la jaula se detuvo por completo. Esperó unos segundos, no atreviéndose a respirar por si ello provocaba que la "cárcel" volviera a ponerse en marcha. Hasta que de pronto, las compuertas superiores se abrieron de par en par y el sol la cegó.

Soltó un chillido y se acurrucó contra una de las esquinas abrazándose a las piernas, incapaz de ver nada. Varias voces se elevaron en el aire como un murmullo, todas exaltadas por su llegada. Alzó una mano temblorosa justo a tiempo para ver a alguien saltar al interior de la jaula. La chica gimió y se apretó más las rodillas al pecho. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no derramó ya que su orgullo –diezmado pero firme- no se lo permitía. La otra persona levantó los brazos en señal de buena fe y, medio agachado, se fue acercando.

–Hey, verducha –habló-. Tranquila, no te haremos daño.

Era fácil decirlo para él.

– ¡Newt! –gritó de improviso, sobresaltándola-. ¡Baja!

Se escuchó un movimiento de cuerpos y otra persona descendió al lugar donde se encontraban.

– ¿Qué pingajo han traído ésta vez…? –Al reparar en la asustada muchacha inhaló el aire de golpe-. ¡Que me metan la cabeza en una montaña de clonc si no es una chica!

– ¡Shhh! –ordenó el otro-. Para de gritar y ayúdame ¿quieres? –se volvió hacia ella-. Mira, soy Alby. Y él es Newt. Puedes estar segura de que no tenemos ningún tipo de mala intención. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica los miró, recelosa. Acarició la idea de golpearles en la cara y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que debía ser cauta.

–Yo… me llamo Jane –contestó, insegura-. Creo.

–Bien, Jane –dijo Newt-. Bienvenida al Primer Día.

Alby no tenía cara de alegrarse.

– ¿Recuerdas algo? Me refiero a antes de subirte en la _Caja_.

Jane entrecerró los ojos, consciente de lo que sus palabras implicaban. Negó lentamente, anonadada por el gran vacío que sentía en la mente, como si toda su vida pasada se hubiera esfumado… o nunca hubiese estado allí. Se forzó a pensar pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más profundo se hacía el dolor que empezaba a asolar su cabeza, llenando cada uno de sus esfuerzos.

–No recuerdo nada… yo… ¿qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó, sincera. Alby obvió la pregunta y se giró hacia su compañero.

–Convoca una Reunión para ésta tarde. En el tiempo que llevo aquí, nunca he visto semejante… cambio a la hora de traernos un nuevo pingajo. Debemos hablarlo.

Newt resopló.

–Primero, saquémosla de aquí –le tendió una mano. Por alguna razón, el llamado Newt se le hacía más simpático que su compañero. Vaciló unos segundos antes de estrechársela y levantarse con su ayuda. Un súbito mareo la desequilibró pero alguien –imaginó que Alby- se encargó de evitar la fatal caída.

El tiempo trascurrió a cámara lenta, o eso le pareció a Jane. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, nada tenía sentido en esos momentos.

– ¡Eh, eh! ¡No te desmayes ahora! –Gritó Alby.

– ¡Mediqueros! ¡Mediqueros! –llamó Newt, zarandeando los brazos de un lado a otro en direcciones que Jane no veía. Otro tercer y cuarto par de manos la agarraron de brazos y piernas y la subieron hacia los destellos fulgurantes del astro rey. El chico fue dando indicaciones a diestro y siniestro cuando la colocaron en una camilla hecha a mano.

Las voces iban incrementando de tono conforme llegaban a su destino. Cruzaron una arcada de piedra que simulaba ser una puerta y penetraron en una habitación. Las paredes parecían antiguas y roñosas, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en repararlas. Grandes grietas aparecían en el techo, y Jane pensó que estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos. Para quitarse la sensación de vértigo cerró los ojos, abrumada. Las cosas no se movían delante de ella como deberían hacerlo. Todo daba vueltas.

–Vale, ponedla ahí –notó la forma en que la volvieron a alzar: Tan delicadamente como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Al momento, otro chico que no conocía se acercó y le palpó el rostro, abriéndole los ojos y orientando una luz cegadora contra sus pupilas. Jane no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. No recordaba nada, tampoco cuánto tiempo había pasado en el ascensor.

_Ascensor…._ Alcanzaba a saber qué era un ascensor, pero no donde lo había visto ni por qué estaba en su mente.

– ¿Qué es, Clint? –Newt estaba nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo sentado, masajeándose una de las piernas. Jane supuso que no era normal que alguien llegara de pronto en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables.

–Tiene un déficit de vitaminas, quizá algo de hierro también –Clint la observó más de cerca antes de volver a hablar-, a juzgar por su aspecto y el tono de su piel… ésta chica lleva sin comer ni beber días. Puede que incluso semanas.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Entonces la voz de Newt volvió a hacerse oír.

– ¡Chuck! –habló sin girarse. Un sonido de pasos entrando en el cuarto evidenciaron la llegaba de una quinta persona-. Dile a Fritanga que encienda los hornos. ¡Y que no pregunte! Se lo explicaré más tarde.

Jane imaginó el leve asentimiento del chico, después, los pasos se alejaron. Clint centró la mirada en ella con una actitud de forzosa amabilidad. El suelo había dejado de dar vueltas, por lo que la muchacha reparó en la expresión de agotamiento que le embargaba el rostro. Profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos y le hacían aparentar más edad de la que tenía. Porque tendría diecisiete años a lo sumo.

–Deberías descansar un rato –se puso en pie con un gruñido, casi como si le costara-. Volveré dentro de unas horas para comprobar las mejoras. Y tú –dijo, apuntó a Newt con el dedo- déjala hasta que se recupere. El _tour_ del Primer Día puede esperar.

Newt asintió, conforme.

–Preocúpate más por Alby. Es a él a quien tienes que sermonearle, cara fuco.

Los labios de Clint se curvaron en una sonrisa desdeñosa y le golpeó el hombro a su compañero al pasar. La puerta se cerró tras ambos chirriando espantosamente. Jane profirió un hondo suspiro y entornó los ojos, fatigada. Tenía la sensación de que en menos de media hora había experimentado más estrés que en toda una vida.

Divagó por las lagunas de su mente, aun sin creerse que nada fuera real.

_Quiero volver… _, pensó. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de nuevo si no se controlaba. ¿A dónde ansiaba regresar con tanta fuerza? ¿Era la ausencia de memoria lo que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar o quizá la añoranza por alguien?

¿_Dónde están mis padres? _. El corazón se le encogió de tristeza y se llevó las manos al pecho mientras se acostaba de lado, mirando la pared. Apretó los nudillos contra la boca para acallar los sollozos que acudían a sus labios sin pausa. Se encorvó, quedándose en posición fetal. Por alguna razón, estar así hacía que se sintiese más segura.

Al cabo de un rato, unos tímidos golpes en el exterior la alarmaron. Incorporándose, ahuyentó los últimos rastros de lágrimas y alzó la barbilla. La puerta se abrió y de ella emergió la figura de un niño. Portaba una gran hamburguesa con pan en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. En cuanto vio que lo estaba contemplando, se ruborizó hasta el rizado pelo castaño.

–Newt me dijo que… bueno… aquí está –le tendió los alimentos sin añadir nada más. Jane se quedó prendada del olor que emitía la hamburguesa por unos segundos hasta que su estómago rugió cual locomotora. El chico explotó en carcajadas estridentes y ligeramente contagiosas. En otras circunstancias, quizá habría reído también pero en aquellos momentos no. Simplemente, le era imposible. Clavó los dientes en su hamburguesa y le pareció la comida más deliciosa del mundo pero tras cinco grandes dentelladas se atragantó. El niño puso el vaso de agua debajo de sus morros y Jane lo agradeció. Después de acabar se sentía un poco mejor pero seguía hambrienta. Como si el crío le hubiese leído el pensamiento dijo:

–Si quieres algo más, tendrás que esperar a la cena. Fritanga casi me tira las sartenes por la cabeza aun cuando le dije que era una orden de Newt –se frotó las manos, nervioso. El silencio era un tanto incómodo-. Soy Chuck.

–Jane –Chuck parecía más accesible que los demás. Al contrario que Alby o Newt, el chico no inspiraba un aire hosco o intimidante-. ¿Dónde estamos?

El otro bajó la cabeza, determinando si debía hablar o no.

–A éste lugar lo llamamos el _Claro_. Es donde vivimos.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué he acabado aquí también? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? –la impaciencia hacía mella en la muchacha. No le importaba estar preguntando demasiado, solo quería respuestas.

–Nadie sabe el "por qué". Todos nos despertamos como tú un día en la Caja, desorientados, sin recuerdos de vida pasada. No creas que eres única –se encogió de hombros-. Lo bueno es que ahora no soy el pingajo novato.

Ignoró el deje de orgullo que había notado en sus palabras.

– ¿Cuánto hace que estáis aquí?

–Yo hace solo un mes, pero mucha gente lleva aquí más de un año o dos contados –se encogió de hombros-. Ya vale de preguntas. Tienes que… ¡eh, espera! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Jane se había puesto en pie en contra de las recomendaciones de Clint. Debía ver el exterior como fuera. No podía quedarse en la cama sin averiguar qué estaba pasando. Dejando de lado las protestas de Chuck se encaminó con paso lento, permitiendo que el chico la sujetara por el codo. No recordaba haber subido unas escaleras y tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla firmemente hasta el final. Al cruzar la puerta, el sol del atardecer la golpeó como una maza. Y cuando empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz, se quedó boquiabierta.

–Bienvenida –dijo Chuck- a tu Primer Día en el _Claro_.

class='tabs'


	2. Capitulo 2: Censura

_¡Continuo con el capítulo 2! Gracias a la única persona que me ha comentado hasta ahora en fanfiction. En mi blog personal también la tengo subida y hay algún que otro comentario, por lo que si alguien quiere ver otros fanfics que no sea este… que me envie un mensaje privado._

_¡Gracias de corazón!_

* * *

\- Hostia –exclamó Chuck-. Te juro que daría lo que fuera por poder hacerle una foto a tu jeta ahora mismo.

Jane no le hizo caso. Seguía contemplando el _Claro_, visiblemente pasmada. Recorrió cada centímetro de él: las personas iban moviéndose de un lado a otro, algunos tranquilamente, otros corrían con bolsas en las manos con pinta de tener mucha prisa. La cuestión era moverse, nadie se quedaba quieto. Después desplazó los ojos hacia otro lugar. Alguien sacaba de una choza una gallina cogida por las patas boca abajo. El animal se sacudió asustado y el chico que la sostenía la agarró por el cuello y se lo torció.

Jane se obligó a apartar la vista, pero la imagen se le repetía en la cabeza contra su voluntad. A causa de ello, tomó una decisión: no volvería a comer carne de gallina nunca más.

Descubrió, un poco más hacia la izquierda lo que imaginó que sería la cocina, desierta. Un chaval se paseaba por delante con un delantal de dudoso blanco mientras lanzaba al aire una gran sartén. Cuando volvía a caer, la cogía por el mango con destreza. Sin darle importancia avistó un huerto y a varias personas trabajando en él. No llegó a distinguir que tipo de cultivos eran. Tampoco era un dato relevante. Algo sí llamó su atención: un par de chicos salían del bosque cercano. Iban sudados y arrastraban los pies, como si las piernas les pesaran enormemente.

-Ah, algunos corredores han vuelto –dijo Chuck, lo que provocó una mirada de desconcierto por parte de la muchacha-. Ehhh… Son gente que sale fuera para buscar una salida.

Aquello la desconcertó aún más.

-¿Salida? –no le sonaba nada bien esa palabra. Una creciente inquietud empezaba a llenar sus entrañas, amenazando con explotar de un momento a otro.

-No sé si me corresponde a mí contarte… Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el niño, preocupado al ver que su compañera había perdido todo color.

-Chuck. ¿Qué quieres decir con que salen para buscar una "_salida"_? ¿Y por qué llevan armas? –inquirió, señalando la empuñadura de un cuchillo sobresaliendo del pantalón de uno de los corredores.

El otro tardó un poco en responder y cuando lo hizo, su voz se había vuelto enigmática.

-Mira, no es personal ¿vale? Pero aquí tenemos reglas que hay que cumplir. No puedo contarte todo de golpe porque lo más seguro es que te volverías loca, y ya somos demasiado pocos como para tener que prescindir de una persona fucada del cerebro por exceso de información. Alby o Newt ya te lo habrán dicho, pero supongo que no está de más recordártelo: Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada –espetó en tono severo-. Es más, todos decís cosas como "El Primer Día", el "Claro" o "Verducha". No tengo ni idea de qué narices hago aquí, y nadie me explica qué es todo esto. Tan solo… me priváis de saber. Prefiero volverme loca sabiendo la verdad a esperar a que me la cuenten por fascículos como si fuera una estúpida cría.

Dicho aquello, descendió por la pequeña colina. Chuck soltó un quejido resignado y se colocó delante de ella con los brazos agitándose graciosamente.

-¡Eh, para el carro, Cenicienta! –balbuceó-. Hablaré con Newt y quizá te…

-Estoy cansada de tener mediadores. Se lo pienso decir yo misma.

Cuando ésta reinició su marcha, el niño la empujó con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Medía bastante menos que la chica, pero advirtió que trastabillaba hacia atrás.

-¿Pero a ti que foño te pasa? –chilló-. ¡Para de comportarte como si tuvieras derecho a cualquier cosa! Todos somos iguales aquí. Todos pasamos por lo mismo el Primer Día, sin respuestas, sin poder formular preguntas… ¿Por qué no puedes tener un poco de paciencia?

Al ver la clara desesperación y el silencioso ruego en los ojos de Chuck y se relajó un poco. Se estaba comportando como una idiota, pero no soportaba ser la única ignorante a su alrededor. Respiró hondo, tratando inútilmente de serenarse.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin-. Vamos a ir a hablar los dos. Prometo no abrir la boca si consigues hacer que me explique qué es todo esto.

Chuck suspiró, derrotado.

-Bien –se pasó una mano por el pelo-, pero no te separes de mí. Y por lo que más quieras en este fuco mundo: no te acerques a las aberturas de los muros.

Como si su compañero hubiese estado señalando un punto en concreto, Jane dirigió la vista al frente, donde unas imponentes murallas de piedra se abrían en forma rectangular extendiéndose en torno al _Claro._ De uno de los extremos emergía una especie de puntas de hierro que al parecer se correspondían con las hendiduras del otro extremo. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

De esa misma abertura, un joven apareció a la carrera y fue frenando poco a poco hasta quedarse quieto. Después, dobló las rodillas y apoyó las manos en los muslos, tosiendo y jadeando. Jane se lo quedó mirando un rato mientras caminaban y Chuck percibió sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, él es Minho, el Guardián de los corredores. Ya te explicaré qué significa en otro momento.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Otra persona se cruzó en su camino tan de repente que cuando sus cuerpos chocaron no tuvo tiempo de formular una disculpa. Por suerte, Jane había posicionado el pie derecho de tal forma que había podido evitar la caída. Se sorprendió por las renovadas fuerzas que una hamburguesa y un vaso de agua le estaban proporcionando. El otro chico la miró desde arriba con una mueca de suficiencia. No se había movido ni un centímetro por la colisión, seguía donde no debería estar: ahí de pie con una tabla de madera cortada sobre el hombro y cara de pocos amigos.

-Ten más cuidado, pingaja –el deje de antipatía patente en su voz la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Deseaba contestarle algo, pero fue Chuck el que la defendió.

-Has sido tú el que se ha puesto por medio, Gally.

Gally chasqueó la lengua disgustado y se giró para irse. Jane se acercó al niño.

-Dime que éste es el único imbécil en lo que llamáis _Claro._

Chuck se rio sin ganas.

-Ojalá.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-De ninguna forma, Chuck –dijo Newt yendo de un lado a otro cargando y descargando cajas sin mirarlos.

-¿Pero por qué? –Insistió el niño, persiguiendo al mayor como un pollito detrás de su madre-. ¿Qué la hace diferente?

El rubio soltó lo que estaba colocando con irritación, encarándose. Señaló a la muchacha, que se sintió ligeramente ofendida. No recordaba nada sobre buenos modales, más sin embargo era consciente de que aquel gesto no lo sería.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Chuckie, es una chica. La única en la zona desde que empezó esto. Foder tío, Alby tiene razón. ¿Y si es una espía de los Creadores?

-¿Los Creadores? –inquirió Jane.

-Los que nos metieron aquí y nos envían suministros –aclaró Chuck. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Crees que me han enviado para asesinaros brutalmente cuando no miréis? ¡Por el amor de…! –cerró los ojos, incapaz de controlarse-. No tengo la más remota idea de por qué estoy aquí, ni por qué soy la única fémina en vuestro _Claro. _Pero una cosa sí que la tengo _clara_: Quiero saber.

Newt la contempló con el ceño fruncido. Luego se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de ella, que no se movió.

-Escúchame bien, pingaja. Tu puñetera actitud va a cabrear a más de uno si no bajas esos humos. Da gracias a que no te metimos en el Trullo cuando saliste de la _Caja._ Vas a esperar a que los guardianes hagamos la Reunión, donde se decidirá qué hacer contigo y si mereces que se te revele algo. Mientras tanto, haz el favor de quedarte quietecita y no hacer preguntas. Es mi última palabra.

Les dio la espalda y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Jane estaba totalmente irritada. Fue a replicar, pero un ruido ensordecedor ocasionó que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir. El incesante sonido hizo que la muchacha tropezara y quedara sentada en el suelo, atemorizada. Miró en todas direcciones con la respiración acelerada y ni siquiera la mano de Chuck cuando se apoyó en su hombro la tranquilizó.

-Cálmate, solo son las puertas. Cada noche se cierran para evitar que los laceradores de ahí fuera puedan entrar –explicó.

Newt lo fulminó con la mirada y el niño supo que no debería haberlo dicho. Jane no quitó ojo de las grandes oberturas cada vez más estrechas. La parte derecha de ésta se juntaba lentamente con su gemela izquierda, provocando chirridos atronadores que llenaban el ambiente. No obstante nadie parecía afectado por ese hecho, sino que seguían tan tranquilos como siempre.

-¿Qué son los laceradores? –Jane giró la cabeza lentamente puesto que el _Claro _estaba sellado al completo.

Fue Newt quien contestó.

-Unos bichos que no querrás encontrarte jamás.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Están tardando mucho.

Jane observaba sentada en una de las mesas cómo la gente se ponía en fila para recoger su plato de estofado de pollo con almendras. Para disgusto, sabía cómo se había conseguido el plato pero el hambre la atenazaba tanto que le restó importancia por una vez.

-Relájate, chica –dijo Chuck con media pechuga sobresaliéndole de la comisura. ¿No se cansaba de decir lo mismo una y otra vez? Cálmate, relájate…-. Suelen pasarse horas allí dentro en la Hacienda, es normal. Pero el hecho de que no te hayan enseñado el _Claro_ hoy mismo sí que es raro. No creo que Newt piense que eres peligrosa, no, más bien deduzco que estaba preocupado por ti, por tu salud. Él no suele ser tan borde, tendrá un mal día.

Escuchar como su compañero defendía a alguien a conciencia, la hizo sonreír interiormente. Por lo visto, no todo era negro en aquel lugar.

-No estoy enfadada –confesó en voz baja. Estaba molesta, aunque en cierto modo entendía la situación. Un sitio en el que solo aparecían adolescentes varones de pronto se veía abrumado por la presencia de una chica. Si fuera al revés, Jane estaría alarmada. Entonces tomó consciencia de su situación. Los jóvenes solían tener las hormonas revolucionadas con la pubertad y si ella era la única persona del sexo opuesto…

Trató de no pensar demasiado. Acabaría por dormir con medio ojo abierto y un cuchillo bajo la almohada. Eso… si tenía.

-A Fritanga le has caído bien –comentó Chuck. Según le habían dicho, Fritanga era el guardián de los cocineros. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse abandonar su puesto. Debía alimentar muchas bocas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El niño señaló su postre con la barbilla.

-Te ha duplicado la ración de uvas.

Era cierto. Chuck debía tener un racimo de seis o siete piezas, mientras que Jane contaba con dos. La chica le ofreció la mitad, pero su amigo se negó en rotundo. Por el contrario, estiró el cuello por encima de su hombro y dejó de comer.

-Ya vienen –anunció. Jane se giró para distinguir varias figuras aproximándose. Se levantó y caminó hacia Alby y Newt, que encabezaban la marcha. No se había fijado antes, pero el rubio cojeaba. Sacudió la cabeza y esperó una respuesta. Los dos chicos se miraron y un cuarto se acercó a la conversación.

-Has estado a punto de pasar los días venideros en el Trullo, verducha –dijo Alby-. Da gracias a que poco más de la mitad estaba en contra de hacerlo.

-Alby, que no hayan salido los resultados como esperabas no significa que tengas que decírselo así –lo reprendió Newt. Cruzado de brazos aparentaba más masa corporal… y no es que fuera especialmente musculoso. Era de complexión delgada, tanto que parecía enfermizo. El joven suspiró y relajó los hombros-. Minho –especificó con el pulgar al chico asiático detrás de él- sugirió que se te mantuviera vigilada en todo momento, pero que no había problema en contarte las cosas. Como muchos guardianes estuvieron de acuerdo, él será quien te explique, pero solo y exclusivamente mañana.

-¿Y qué pasa con el laberinto? ¿A quién enviaréis en su lugar? –preguntó Chuck. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

-Enviaré a Caleb en mi lugar –dijo Minho y luego fijó la vista en la nueva-. Supongo que no hacen falta las presentaciones. Si me disculpáis, tengo un estómago que llenar desde mediodía.

El muchacho cruzó un par de palabras con sus amigos y se fue a hacer cola. A Jane le sobrevino una oleada de alivio. Por fin obtendría respuestas.


	3. Capitulo 3: Aversión sin fundamento

_¡Aquí está el tercer capitulo de la saga! Espero que os guste, a ver si empiezo a tener más seguidores... supongo que no será del agrado de muchos..._

_¡En fin, gracias por leer, y espero vuestros comentarios! ¡NO SEÁIS FANTASMAS!_

* * *

La noche se cernió sobre ellos más rápido de lo que Jane había pensado. Hablar con Chuck mientras cenaban suponía una distracción afectuosa. El niño parloteaba por los codos y lejos de molestarle, le parecía gracioso que explicara las miles de cosas que sucedían allí.

-Winston quiso degollar a un cerdo hace unos días para la cena. Lo mejor fue que el cerdo se reveló de tal forma que cargó contra él y lo golpeó en su partes –Chuck se rió como si hubiese contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Jane sonrió. Cuando se recobró, se limpió las lágrimas-. Fue lo mejor de la semana, sí señor.

-Es la primera vez que sonríes desde que llegaste, pingaja –hizo notar Jeff. El mediquero había decidido ir a sentarse con ellos, curioso por la guerra que montaba la muchacha y que ya era sabida por toda la aldea. Jane se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué esperas? Todo esto es desconocido para mí. Tendré que clavar estacas a mí alrededor cuando duerma.

-¿Tanto miedo te damos?

Ella suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

-Eh, anímate –alentó el mediquero y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda-. Esto tampoco está tan mal. Al menos estamos vivos.

-Esto no es vivir –se levantó, abatida-. Esto no puede llamarse vida.

Jeff y Chuck intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Dónde vas? –inquirió el segundo.

-Tengo sueño –mintió. A disgusto, tuvo que dulcificar su voz. Si quería obtener respuestas, las malas palabras solo causarían el efecto contrario-. ¿Dónde… se duerme?

Chuck se limpió la boca con el dorso de su camiseta y también se alzó.

-Cada vez que aparecemos en la Caja, venimos con un montón de añadidos. Ya sabes, como los huevos kínder.

Jane entrecerró los ojos, en parte por lo absurdo de la comparación, en parte porque no sabía a donde quería ir a parar.

-Así que tienes un saco de dormir para ti sola –continuó-. Creo que alguno lo habrá dejado en la Hacienda, como siempre. Vamos a mirar.

Pero al llegar, no había nada. Revisaron cada habitación de cada piso, pero Jane se dijo que si hubiese habido algo allí ya lo habrían encontrado. Por si acaso, abrió los viejos armarios de la casa, que chirriaron como si estuviesen sufriendo agónicamente. No encontró nada, a excepción de unos botes pequeños llenos de un líquido transparente que no deberían medir más que el dedo pulgar. Sostuvo uno a contraluz de la vela incrustada en la pared, sin embargo, aquello le pareció absurdo. Lo dejó donde estaba y se reunió con Chuck.

Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y desanduvieron el camino.

-No lo entiendo –protestó el niño-. Siempre las dejan cerca…

-Desquiciarse no es la solución. Alguien la habrá cogido pensando que era suya –concluyó Jane. No quería seguir buscando, ni siquiera quería moverse más. No le importaba tener que dormir sobre la hierba, lo único que deseaba era poder cabecear en algún lugar. Donde fuera.

Una figura se fue acercando a ellos, hasta que se definió, revelando a un Minho con cara de pocos amigos. En una mano llevaba algo parecido a una pieza de sábana de color morada, sucia, rota y hecha girones. En la otra, un adolescente se retorcía bajo el poderoso agarre del muchacho asiático, que lo sostenía por la camiseta. Al principio se resistió, pero cuando vio que se acercaban a Jane y a Chuck emprendió una sarta de balbuceos suplicantes. Deteniéndose en frente, Minho soltó la pieza con violencia.

-¿Era esto lo que buscabais? –Inquirió, aunque la chica lo consideró más como una afirmación que como una pregunta-. Os escuché decirlo y vi como Allen salía disparado hacia la Casa de la Sangre. Como comprenderéis, era una actitud sospechosa por lo que decidí seguirlo. Parece que el pingajo cara fuco quería sobre alimentar a los cerdos.

Ella bajó la vista hasta el pedazo roto y descubrió que era su saco. O lo que hubiese sido su saco.

-Mejor aún, matarlos por intoxicación –dijo Chuck-. Allen, macho, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

El interpelado no respondió. A la débil luz de la luna, Jane le detectó un ojo hinchado y un gran tajo en el labio inferior, producto de repetidos golpes sin compasión. Minho se había quedado a gusto. Allen escupió en el suelo algo que debía ser sangre y la chica se apiadó de él.

-Ya te diré yo el por qué –Minho se colocó delante del chico, en actitud amenazadora-. Éste pedazo de clonc quería hacerle la vida difícil a la verducha por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Los otros corredores me han dicho que no te has tomado demasiado bien la noticia de la nueva incorporación. ¿Supones que será débil en los trabajos forzados de por aquí y eso te da derecho a humillarla? Pues escúchame bien, gilipullo machista: te las vas a ver con Alby ahora mismo. ¡Camina!

Lo empujó con tal vehemencia que ambos creyeron que llegaría rodando antes que caminando.

-Perdónale –pidió el niño sin apartar los ojos de los dos que se alejaban-. A Allen lo… picaron hace varios meses. No ha vuelto a ser él desde entonces.

La chica desplazó sus orbes claros hasta encontrar la cara de Chuck.

-¿Lo qué?

-Que lo picaron –repitió, señalando las puertas ahora selladas-. Los laceradores. Por eso se cierran durante la noche, es cuando son más activos y salen. Aunque de vez en cuando se escapa alguno de día y pica a los corredores que se topa. A estos –si sobreviven al encuentro- les administramos el Suero y pasan por el Cambio. No quieras ni imaginar qué se siente al pasar por eso…

Recordó las botellitas de líquido translúcido en el armario y supuso que aquello debía ser el famoso Suero. Se estremeció.

-¿Tú has sufrido el Cambio? –preguntó. Chuck negó con la cabeza.

-Por suerte para mí, no pertenezco a los corredores. Pero no hace falta serlo para saber que la picadura del lacerador es extremadamente dolorosa.

Jane calló. Se le habían revuelto las tripas solo de pensarlo. Minho volvió cuando los dos chicos se hallaban sentados en la hierba, con una expresión mucho más relajada. La chica reconoció que era guapo. Un aura de masculinidad lo envolvía desde las fuertes extremidades hasta los duros y fríos ojos. De pronto, les sonrió victorioso y Jane sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de ella.

-Ya está –dijo-. Alby va a meterlo en el Trullo una temporada. No te ofendas, pero no he hecho lo que he hecho porque seas especial. Si permitiéramos que acciones como éstas se repitieran y quedaran impunes, nuestras reglas no servirían para nada. Aunque sea por una rabieta estúpida.

Chuck asintió, serio.

-Pues yo considero que se ha salido con la suya, ¿no? Me he quedado sin saco en el que dormir.

Minho alzó las cejas enigmáticamente.

-En absoluto. Guardamos más en otro sitio, por si ocurren cosas como lo de hoy.

A Jane le encantó escuchar buenas noticias. Por fin podría dormir, aunque fuera en el duro suelo. Pero de pronto un pensamiento acudió a su mente, no demasiado agradable.

-Pero… Chuck me dijo que cuando envían a una persona al Claro, suele llegar junto a un único saco. ¿Por qué hay…?

Supo la respuesta incluso antes de que Minho la mencionara.

-Porque muchas personas han muerto con el paso del tiempo y causas variadas: laceradores, accidentes laborales, expulsiones… la mayoría son corredores o constructores, nada de lo que se tenga que preocupar una verducha como tú.

Si pretendía tranquilizarla, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Me niego a meterme en el saco de un difunto.

-Ni que los embutiéramos ahí después de muertos –se rió el corredor. Sus ojos rasgados apenas eran dos finas rendijas-. Además, los deambulantes como Chuckie se encargan de limpiarlos cada cierto tiempo.

-¡Minho! –gritó el niño. El otro fingió sorpresa ante su repentino nombramiento-. ¡No hables de lo que no te incumbe!

-¿Esas son maneras de hablarle a los mayores, pingajo? –gruñó, alborotándole el pelo con fuerza. Lejos de aparentar enfado, Minho se estaba divirtiendo a costa del chiquillo, quien al darse cuenta, no le hizo ninguna gracia. El joven asiático retrocedió un par de pasos, en dirección a la Hacienda.

-Será mejor que vayáis a buscar los sacos ya. A la gente no le hará ninguna gracia que les piséis la cabeza mientras duermen por haber tardado. Algunos tienen muy mal despertar.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Jane lo contempló lo que parecieron minutos. Le caía bien, más que bien. Solo cuando Chuck la golpeó repetidamente en el codo, comprendió que se había quedado embobada.

-¿En serio? –Dijo el niño, incrédulo-. ¿Con la cantidad de tíos que hay que valen la pena y te fijas en el gilipullo de Minho?

Jane parpadeó, perpleja.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No tengo tiempo para esas cosas! –exclamó, sintiendo el rostro al rojo vivo. No podía negar que el corredor era atractivo pero, ¿de eso a ir tras él? Ni en broma.

Chuck le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-Ya, claro. Pero que sepas que este cuerpo serrano –se palmeó el estómago- ha tardado en cultivarse lo suyo. Tú te lo pierdes.

La chica prorrumpió en carcajadas estridentes que llenaron el ambiente, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Y por primera vez olvidó cómo había llegado allí, las preguntas que la rondaban y sobretodo, el inmenso y aterrador vacío de su mente.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Chuck… ¿Estás dormido? –preguntó Jane, tímidamente. Ambos estaban estirados, uno al lado del otro en la hierba, con un montón de cuerpos a su alrededor. Era más de media noche quizás, pensó ella, pero al parecer el propio cansancio no la dejaba dormir.

El niño contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo intentaba.

Jane frunció el ceño, y como si sintiera que había sido demasiado seco, se disculpó.

-En realidad, no puedo pegar ojo desde hace unos días –rectificó. Vio como la chica se daba la vuelta-. Oh vamos, no te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada –mintió. Lo cierto es que sí lo estaba, aunque no con Chuck. Su mundo se había ido a la mierda en menos de veinticuatro horas y no lograba atar cabos-. Sólo estoy confusa…

-Es normal –comentó-. Todos nos sentimos igual cuando llegamos aquí. Te despiertas sin recuerdos, rodeado de gente que no conoces y que cuanto más te explican, menos entiendes. La primera semana es la peor. Lloras por los rincones, deseas más que nada volver a donde se supone que deberías estar… Es raro que tú no hayas empezado ya.

La muchacha recordó haber derramado lágrimas en el complejo de los Mediqueros, pero no quiso hablar de ello. El simple hecho de compartir una experiencia con los demás la hacía sentirse un poco mejor. La asaltó una nueva sensación de que algo no estaba bien, y una débil impresión de que quizás el _Claro_ no era tan mal lugar para vivir. Rápidamente se deshizo de aquél augurio sin fundamento.

Volvieron al silencio durante tanto tiempo que Jane creyó que su compañero se habría quedado dormido. No obstante su voz volvió a hacerse oír.

-Deberías dormir –aconsejó-. Si tu guía fuese cualquier otro, contarías con varias horas de descanso. Pero tratándose de Minho… él se levanta antes que los demás. Incluso antes de que salga el sol.

-¿Y eso por qué? –no le apetecía madrugar cuando se sentía tan débil y tan fastidiosamente poco preparada. Solo necesitaba un buen sueño reparador que se llevara algo del miedo que la consumía por dentro.

No pudo verlo, pero advirtió un movimiento por parte del niño al encogerse de hombros.

-Horario de corredores. Mañana te lo explicarán –Chuck se dio la vuelta, dejando en evidencia que la conversación había tocado su fin aquella noche.

Jane cerró los ojos y observó la negrura a través de sus párpados. No quería seguir pensando puesto que sabía que no descansaría si lo hacía. Así que, cuando menos se lo esperaba, su mente se liberó al mundo del inconsciente como si fuera vapor. Solo que no soñó en toda la noche.

Unas manos la sacudieron por los hombros, bruscas. Eso la molestó y se giró para dar un manotazo en el aire. Quería seguir durmiendo.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-¡Arriba, verducha! –dijo Minho, volviendo a zarandearla-. Hora de tu paseo. ¿No es lo que querías?

Lentamente recordó que estaba en el _Claro_ y se incorporó de golpe. El cielo empezaba a salir de la oscuridad para dar paso al día, aunque Jane comprobó que aún era temprano. Se restregó los ojos con las manos para quitarse las lagañas y miró a Chuck, que murmuraba en sueños. Luego dirigió la vista a Minho, que estaba de cuclillas a su lado. Al comprobar que estaba despierta, se levantó.

-Te doy cinco minutos para que te cambies –anunció-. Tus ropas están en la Hacienda, junto al armario de la habitación de los Mediqueros. Los creadores piensan en todo, ¿eh? –no sonrió-. Te espero en la puerta.

Le propinó un golpecito en la espalda que no le sacó un pulmón de milagro. Tosió mientras Minho se alejaba y después suspiró. Necesitaba saber cuanto antes.


	4. Capitulo 4: Abrazando la realidad

_¡Ya son dos lectoras comentando! Muchísimas gracias! Y también gracias a los followers, me animáis a seguir!_

_Como siempre, ¡espero que disfrutéis el capitulo y no olvidéis dejarme un comentario!_

* * *

Minho la esperaba delante de la Hacienda, manteniendo la promesa. Jane, incapaz de encontrar algo que se pareciera a unas duchas o a cualquier otra cosa que la hiciera sentirse limpia, se cambió de ropa –que sorprendentemente era de su talla- y aspiró el leve aroma a limpio que la impregnaba. Entre sus pertenencias había camisas blancas a montones y cuatro o cinco pares de pantalones, tanto vaqueros como de chándal. Se decidió por los primeros y calzó unas botas altas y duras.

Al asomarse por la puerta, descubrió al chico sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, casi como si estuviese durmiendo. Jane se lo quedó mirando un buen rato. ¿Qué debería hacer? Intuía que ser corredor no era tarea fácil, por lo que Minho estaría agotado. Entonces el muchacho abrió un ojo interrogante.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día o empezamos con el paseo turístico?

La chica enrojeció. No había sido su intención espiarle.

-P-perdona –tartamudeó-. Es que no sabía si debía… yo creía que…

Calló mientras Minho se levantaba y esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sé lo que creías –dijo, dándose la vuelta-. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Jane frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Lo menos que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que se burlaran de ella. Si Minho se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de la chica, no lo demostró ni hizo alusión a ello. Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho hasta detenerse delante de las puertas, que seguían cerradas. Como si hubiesen sido detectados, éstas empezaron a abrirse acompañadas de un chirrido ensordecedor que hizo que la muchacha diera un respingo hacia atrás, topándose con el pecho de Minho.

Éste la agarró de los hombros para mantenerla de pie, temiendo que pudiera caerse.

-Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que se abran o se cierren, voy a tener que vigilarte más de cerca –dijo. Su aliento le erizó el bello de la nuca y se estremeció. Estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Demasiado como para sentirse cómoda.

-Sigamos con la visita –murmuró, apartándose.

-Me parece bien.

Minho le explicó que el Claro se dividía en varias instalaciones: la Hacienda -lugar que conocía ya bastante bien- era el sitio donde los Mediqueros trabajaban cuando los laceradores picaban a los corredores o cuando cualquiera sufría algún que otro accidente laboral. También era donde parte de los Clarianos dormía de noche. No todos lo hacían al raso.

-Tu llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no? –preguntó Jane-. ¿Por qué no duermes dentro?

El chico apretó los labios en actitud pensativa.

-Buena pregunta –reconoció-. Supongo que prefiero el aire libre. Ya sabes, ver las estrellas y preguntarme si estaré vivo al día siguiente para lograr observarlas una vez más. –detectó la triste mirada que le dedicó ella y sonrió-. Era otra broma. Estoy demasiado bueno para morir ahí fuera.

La muchacha tuvo ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-Soy consciente de que te conozco poco –suspiró-. Pero empiezas a darme vergüenza ajena.

Minho soltó una risotada mientras señalaba otro lugar.

-Vale, sigamos. Eso es la Casa de la Sangre, a cargo de Winston. Es lo equivalente a una granja corriente, salvo por que justo al lado tenemos el matadero.

El nombre tenía su lógica.

-Yo creía que todas las granjas tenían.

-¿Ah sí? –El chico abrió los ojos, interesado-. ¿Tienen? ¿Te acuerdas?

Le sorprendió gratamente la curiosidad del corredor respecto al mundo exterior. Asintió, distraída.

-Más o menos… sé que hay granjas, sé lo que hay en ellas pero todo está borroso, no lo sé.

Minho se mantuvo en silencio y siguió caminando.

-Éstos son los Huertos. El guardián de los recolectores es ese cara fuco que tienes ahí llamado…

-Zart. Recuérdame que te llene de clonc la cena de ésta noche –comentó sin quitar la vista de la tomatera. El Corredor sonrió, travieso-. ¿De niñera ésta vez?

-Algo así. Yo diría más bien que he conseguido vacaciones.

Zart chistó, burlón.

-Si tú lo dices…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Minho se giró hacia Jane.

-No queda demasiado, vamos –anunció-. Dentro del bosque noroeste tenemos los Muertos, donde enterramos… los muertos, valga la redundancia. ¿Ves como no los liamos en los sacos de dormir, verducha?

A Jane se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-No sé si pensar que te falta un tornillo o es que de veras crees que soy imbécil –espetó, con aspereza. Minho le dedicó una mueca antipática a la que la muchacha le correspondió sacándole la lengua. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando otra persona se unió a la conversación. Alguien a quien ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ver.

-¿Qué hay Minho? –dijo Gally. Entonces dirigió su vista a la chica hablándole de forma altiva-. Supongo que disfrutas de tu paseo, ¿no, verducha? A partir de mañana las cosas serán complicadas para ti.

-Algo me huele mal –criticó Jane, ignorando al otro Clariano-. ¿No hueles a podrido por aquí?

El otro hizo lo imposible por no reírse, sin conseguirlo. Las orejas de Gally se tornaron carmesíes, pero no perdió la compostura.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, pingaja. Mañana empezarás a demostrar lo que vales en los diferentes campos. Da la casualidad de que tu primera parada será conmigo, así que te sugiero que me trates con un poco más de respeto. Puede que lo que huela a podrido sea tu cadáver enterrado en los Muertos.

Jane se puso blanca como el papel y Minho paró de reír de golpe. Un aura siniestra lo rodeaba, substituyendo el regodeo anterior.

-¿Eso era una amenaza? –siseó. El constructor no contestó-. Gally, ¿acabas de amenazar a una Clariana? –puso especial énfasis en la palabra.

-Sí, lo he hecho. Tiene que empezar a respetar a sus mayores y más ahora que las reglas son lo único que nos mantiene unidos.

-Oh, por favor…

-Cierra el fuco pico, Jane –ordenó el joven asiático severamente. La muchacha se encogió, sorprendida-. Pasando por alto una amenaza que gracias a tus queridas reglas no debería cumplirse, ¿qué es eso de que se inicia en los constructores? Le dije a Newt que dado que yo era su guía, lo haría en los corredores.

Gally se colocó las manos en las caderas, cambiando el peso de pierna.

-No es lo que Alby dice.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco. Era más que obvio que la situación lo irritaba de sobremanera.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con él.

Jane tuvo que reanudar su marcha en sentido contrario y dar varios pasos largos para igualar la velocidad de su compañero. Aun siendo solo un poco más alto, tenía las piernas más largas.

-Espera –dijo-. ¿En los Corredores? ¿Por qué en los Corredores y no en… los Huertos?

El joven se detuvo de nuevo, haciéndola chocar contra su espalda.

-Es tradición que los guías inicien a los verduchos en su especialidad. Normalmente deberías haber trabajado en todos los ámbitos antes de entrar en los corredores, pero tú… -la repasó una vez- tienes unas piernas de infarto.

Jane aspiró el aire de golpe y se atragantó. Su corazón emprendió una carrera desenfrenada y clavó la vista en el suelo, notando como se le coloreaban las mejillas. De nuevo. Esperó oír un "era una broma" que no llegó. Como respuesta, la chica le aporreó la espalda deseando que solo estuviera burlándose. Minho se cubrió teatralmente.

-¡Au! ¿A qué viene eso?

-Eres un… cara fuco –apuntó. No se acostumbraba a las palabras clarianas, y esa en concreto le sonó extraña.

-Dicho por ti no parece un insulto.

-Lo que tú digas –y añadió- idiota.

De nuevo, se instauró otro silencio un poco más corto.

-Verás, necesitamos más personal entre nuestras filas. Nadie quiere convertirse en uno de nosotros. Digamos que lo menos que les apetece es ser comida de laceradores. Normalmente solo suelen salir por la noche cuando las puertas están cerradas, pero a veces…

-Se escapan de día –cortó Jane-. Sí, Chuck me lo ha contado. ¿Cómo es que no entran al Claro si tienen oportunidad?

Minho se encogió de hombros.

-Me imagino que no estarán programados para eso.

-¿Programados? ¿No son animales?

-¿Animales? –Inquirió incrédulo-. Si alguna vez te conviertes en corredora y si alguna vez tienes el placer de toparte con un lacerador –y espero que no-, vuelve a preguntarme si esas cosas pueden ser animales.

Jane tragó saliva ante el odio que desprendía la voz de Minho. No podía ni imaginarse como serían aquellos bichos, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Éste es el Claro?

El chico parpadeó.

-¿Esperabas más? No te desilusiones tan rápido. Lo realmente duro empezará mañana. Eso me recuerda… -miró hacia la Hacienda-… que debo hablar con Alby.

-¿Por lo de ser corredora?

-Esa es una razón. La otra es que si de verdad te inicias con los constructores, necesitarás a alguien más contigo. No me fío un pelo de Gally.

-Ni yo, pero me temo que soy un hueso duro de roer –dijo Jane, orgullosa. Sin embargo, Minho estaba serio.

-Esperemos que no te rompas el cuello "accidentalmente" –comentó. Jane supo que no era una ironía ni pretendía ser gracioso, por lo que no replicó.

-¿Tan peligroso es ese tío?

Minho caviló unos segundos.

-No demasiado, si sabes tratar con él. Se aferra a las normas del Claro como a un hierro candente, y que hayas aparecido tú rompiendo sus esquemas… lo ha alterado. Además de la humillación sufrida antes. No te perdonará tan fácilmente.

-¡Él fue el que se daba aires de grandeza, no yo! –Gritó, roja de rabia-. ¡Él es quien cree que soy débil! -No iba a permitir que semejante individuo le hiciera la vida imposible. Y menos en aquel lugar lleno de desconocidos. Minho colocó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y se lo apretó.

-Calma –susurró-. Gally es idiota y huele a huevos podridos, pero Alby lo pondrá firme.

Jane arrugó la nariz, en un claro gesto de desagrado. El corredor clavó sus ojos fijamente en los de ella.

-No hagas eso –dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? –inquirió, desconcertada. Minho zarandeó la mano en el aire.

-Eso de la nariz –gruñó-. Es raro.

¿A qué se refería exactamente? No recordaba qué había hecho. El chico sacudió la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Volveré pronto. Puedes ir en busca de Chuck, si quieres. Estará preguntándose si todo va bien contigo o si te hemos cortado en trocitos para la cena.

-Muy gracioso –dijo, con ironía. Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente y se mordió el labio, reflexionando sobre ello. Abrió un poco la boca, hasta que se decidió a hablar-. Minho…

-¿Huh?

-¿Tú también crees que soy débil? –Le pareció estúpido, sobretodo porque él la había defendido con arrojo el Primer Día-. Quiero decir… si alguna vez lo has pensado.

El corredor arqueó las cejas.

-Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza –declaró-. Nunca. Te lo prometo.

Una calidez empezó a extenderse por el pecho de la muchacha, que suspiró. Podía contar con él al igual que con Chuck y eso la animaba a superar su situación. Con fuerzas renovadas corrió en busca de su pequeño amigo, estuviera donde estuviese.


	5. Capitulo 5: El dolor de una mentira

_¡Hola, hola! ¡Ya van 3 lectoras comentando! ¡Estoy tan contenta que ya tengo más de medio capitulo 6 hecho para publicar próximamente! Cada comentario y argumento me da la fuerza necesaria que por otro lado no podría tener sin vosotras! De verdad, muchas gracias, y espero que disfrutéis el siguiente capitulo!~~_

* * *

Jane no encontró a Chuck. En su lugar dio con Newt, que tenía una expresión mucho más afable que la vez que ella y el crío fueron a hablar con él. Cuando la avistó, descruzó los brazos que hasta ese momento mantenía contra el pecho y le dedicó un suave gesto de cabeza.

-¿Qué hay? –dijo el chico, aburrido. Jane lo notó.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó. Intentó sonar lo más desenfadada posible al decirlo. Newt resopló, negando con la cabeza.

-Nada en especial. Supervisar el trabajo de los demás, aunque Winston dijo que necesitaba otro par de manos. Ahora iba hacia la Casa de la Sangre.

Había cierta sequedad en su voz, algo que hizo sentir mal a la muchacha. En el momento en que Newt empezó a caminar, Jane lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera –susurró-. Siento lo de a otra vez. Me comporté como una… gilipulla.

El joven suspiró y poco le faltó para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Jane –contestó-. Te comportaste como una auténtica gilipulla. Pero no eres ni la primera ni serás la última, te lo aseguro. Y por ello no te juzgo, pero me sacaste de quicio ayer.

-Lo sé. Lo siento de veras –pese a que lo decía en serio, se sentía ridícula, furiosa. ¿Por qué debía disculparse? Esperó que el otro no viera la verdad en sus ojos claros. Tras un silencio que a la chica se le hizo eterno, Newt se puso en movimiento.

-Demos un paseo –sugirió-. Winston podrá con el trabajo o buscará a alguien que no sea yo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió ella.

-A ningún sitio. Un paseo es un paseo.

Sin embargo, la caminata se hizo difícil a más no poder. Jane tragó saliva para deshacer el gran nudo formado en la boca del estómago. Pronto llegaron al inicio del bosque, una extensión fea de color entre verde y marrón que subía por la ladera de las murallas. Newt se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, serio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Perdón?

-Qué cómo te sientes ahora mismo –repitió.

_Como una mierda,_ quiso decir, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Bajó la cabeza y juntó las palmas de las manos, que le sudaban frío.

-Lo normal, teniendo en cuenta la forma de llegar hasta aquí y el trato recibido… que me he buscado yo, soy consciente.

Newt no parecía satisfecho.

-Aún no comprendes por qué me comporto contigo de esta manera, ¿verdad? –señaló. Jane negó con la cabeza. El muchacho se acercó a ella, situándole sus manos en los hombros-. Quiero que llores. Que lo hagas de verdad. Ya está bien de ésta farsa. Cuando llegamos al _Claro,_ todos nosotros lloramos como bebés durante días, me incluyo.

-No necesito llorar –balbuceó, molesta. El nudo creció, dificultándole la respiración.

-No me lo trago –opinó Newt-. No me trago nada de ésa clonc de "_soy una tía guay y llorar es de maricas_". La primera noche despertaste a medio Claro con tus gimoteos. Chuck se puso tan nervioso que empezó a llorar porque no sabía qué hacer contigo. Fritanga se levantó y te dio unos golpecitos en el hombro durante más de media hora hasta que te calmaste. Así que no me vengas con que te sientes "normal" porque la próxima vez te daré un sopapo suficientemente fuerte como para que estés llorando una semana completa.

Jane palideció. Aquello no podía ser cierto. La vergüenza la corroyó y tuvo que agarrarse al tronco más cercano.

-¿Quién más…? ¿Quién más me…?

-¿Que quién te escuchó? La lista es larga: Jack, Gally, Frederick, Fritanga, Dave, Alby –pese a estar en la Hacienda-, Zart, Winston, Minho, Chuck, Collin… y yo mismo. Desconozco si alguien se hacía el dormido mientras ocurría, pero los principales fueron los que te he dicho.

-Oh no. Oh no, oh no –dijo, alterada. Desplazó las manos a la cara, abochornada. ¿Cómo miraría a la cara a todos? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podría mirar a Minho?

-No te preocupes, Jane. Es habitual, pero tendrías que exteriorizar lo que sientes por dentro o te volverás loca.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, no ahora. No.

Newt volvió a suspirar, rindiéndose.

-Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Ya llorarás cuando Minho te saque al Laberinto mañana. Será peor que una pesadilla, créeme.

-Pero… Gally dijo que me iniciaría en los constructores…

-Puede decir misa si quiere, aquí el que manda no es él –gruñó.

-Dijo que era orden de Alby.

El semblante de Newt se ensombreció. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus ojos bailaron, oscuros, pensativos.

-Alby tendría que haber hablado conmigo –se tamborileó los labios con los largos dedos-. Le dije a Minho que… y él le dijo a Gally…

-¿Vas a hacer algo, no? –exigió, impaciente. No tenía ganas de pasarse un día entero en compañía del idiota que no la tomaba en serio. La observó.

-Ven.

Dirigiéndose a la Hacienda, Jane se preguntó si en realidad era tan "malo" empezar con los constructores. Cruzaron la puerta y fueron buscando al líder de los Clarianos por cada habitación. Jane vio por segunda vez el armario y se estremeció. Recordaba los pequeños botes que según le habían contado, contenían el Suero contra el veneno de los Laceradores.

Se obligó a seguir caminando y a pegarse a Newt, que no se giró ni una vez a comprobar si ella lo seguía. Un rumor al final del pasillo llamó su atención y, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el sonido de voces, descubrieron que se trataba de una acalorada discusión entre Alby y Minho.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? –habló el primero.

-Propondría miles de opciones más sensatas, la verdad. Es como si quisieras que acabara mal. ¡Los constructores tienen menos luces que un martillo, Alby!

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Minho? Si la han enviado aquí y no ocurre nada fuera de lugar, significa que no es tan especial como todos creíamos.

-Claro que lo es, siendo una chica.

Hubo un movimiento de pies al otro lado, hasta que la voz del líder volvió a escucharse.

-¿Insinúas que no será capaz? Minho, es por un motivo similar que metimos a Allen en el Trullo.

-Yo no he dicho…

-En esencia es la misma razón, chaval.

Se instauró un silencio incómodo. Jane apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas, colérica. El corredor le había dejado claro que no dudaba de ella ni un ápice y con aquello, se daba cuenta de que le había mentido. Newt abrió la puerta, sobresaltando a los dos Clarianos.

-Siento interrumpir, pero creo que hemos venido por el mismo motivo. Aunque después de oíros, he tomado una decisión.

-Te escuchamos –afirmó Alby. El corredor buscó los ojos de la muchacha con arrepentimiento, como alguien a quien han pillado robando en la cocina después de las doce. No le devolvió la mirada.

-Vigilaré su trabajo con los constructores. Minho podrá volver al Laberinto y todos contentos. Eso es mejor que nada.

Alby meditó la propuesta.

-Bien. Mañana con los constructores. Pasado con los Corredores. No quiero tener ésta conversación otra vez en el futuro u os meteré en el Laberinto de una patada en el culo. NO, Minho –cortó, viendo que se disponía a replicar-. Es mi última palabra. Ahora largaos.

El corredor hinchó el pecho y frunció los labios, disgustado. Se encaminó a la salida pero se detuvo frente a Jane.

-Oye, yo…

-Cállate –espetó ella, fría-. No quiero oír nada que salga de tu maldita boca, embustero.

Incapaz de permanecer en la habitación, desapareció por la puerta. Newt arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Tío, ¿qué has hecho? –inquirió. Minho se encogió de hombros.

-Ser un gilipullo de narices.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Al día siguiente, Jane se levantó contracturada. El primer día no lo había notado por el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo, pero cuando alzó la cabeza notó como si el mundo entero se le viniera encima. Se recostó de nuevo, dolorida. El cielo lucía todavía oscuro y la chica se preguntó si no se habría despertado demasiado temprano. Un movimiento cerca la hizo incorporarse del todo y escrutar a ciegas. Pese a la penumbra, distinguió una figura que recogía su saco. Unos minutos más tarde, la persona regresaba con una mochila echada en el hombro que caminó en dirección a los muros. No tardó en averiguar que se trataba de Minho. Alguien ya lo aguardaba en las puertas, supuso que sería Ben.

Minho observó el Claro a su espalda, grabándose cada parte de él como si fuera la primera vez. Justo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la muchacha, hizo amago de sonreír. Pareció recordar de pronto, y su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Le susurró algo a su compañero y se acercó, arrastrando los pies. Jane no quería que dijera nada por lo que sin mediar palabra se recostó de espaldas al chico. Quizá su comportamiento era meramente infantil, pero no le importó. Notó que Minho se agachaba, las rodillas le crujieron al hacerlo.

-Jane –la nombró-. Por favor, préstame aunque sea un minuto de tu atención.

La joven no se movió. Pudo escuchar una profunda inspiración cargada de paciencia.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres, no te obligaré. Pero el Laberinto es enorme y vamos a tener mucho tiempo para aclarar las cosas quieras o no.

Se marchó, dejando tras de sí un viento gélido que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Lo más curioso era que no soplaba ni una triste brisa matinal.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre Minho y tú? –habló Chuck, sobresaltándola.

-Nada –tartamudeó. Cualquier cosa a hablarlo con el crío.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que las chicas soléis utilizar bastante ésa palabra –alargó las manos en el aire-. "_NADA_" lo soluciona todo.

-No hay nada que solucionar, porque no ha pasado nada –dijo y bajó el tono-. Debería buscar mejor las amistades.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eh, no, nada.


	6. Capitulo 6: Complicaciones

_¡Hola de nuevo! Muchaaaas gracias a las nuevas lectoras, tanto a las followers como a las personas que me comentan. ADORO los comentarios argumentativos! 3 No desesperéis, chicas. ¡En el proximo capítulo tendréis Minho tooooodo el rato! ¡Aguantad un poco más!_

_ ¡Gracias de nuevo! _

* * *

-Eh. Cuando golpees con el martillo, procura no perforar la madera antes de conseguir clavar el clavo, ¿quieres? –espetó Gally, de mala gana. Ambos se hallaban ante una gran tabla vieja. Jane tenía un martillo en una mano que sujetaba a duras penas, y en la otra un clavo de hierro oxidado y torcido por los repetidos golpes fallidos. Era la décima vez que la muchacha intentaba terminar, y la décima en la que casi se machaca los dedos. Jane resopló, exasperada.

-Si me dieras uno más pequeño a lo mejor podría. Éste cacharro es demasiado grande para mí.

-Discúlpame princesa. La próxima vez le pediremos a la Caja un martillo más pequeño. Bien acolchado. ¿Deseas una cama rosada y mullida también? Están muy de moda por éstos lares.

Jane apretó el mango del utensilio con fuerza. Odiaba su actitud y su manera de tratarla. En realidad, lo odiaba todo de él. Newt tomó parte en la conversación justo a tiempo de evitar una desgracia.

-Gally, para ya, Foder –ordenó-. No nos apetece tener un clariano menos.

Gally se carcajeó.

-¡Ni que la pingaja fuera a salir corriendo al Laberinto por unas pocas malas palabras!

-No lo decía por ella, lo decía por ti. Si sigues humillándola, acabará buscando un lugar mejor y más fácil para colocar ese clavo –señaló-. Y ese lugar podría ser tu fuca cabeza.

El constructor la miró, refunfuñando.

-Me temo que disiento –musitó-. En fin. Cuando acabes, lleva la tabla al cobertizo y vuelve. Hay una cosa que necesitamos que hagas. Tenemos problemas.

A Jane le picó la curiosidad al oírlo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás. Tú ve y trae tu culo flaco aquí cuanto antes.

Un poco desconfiada, la muchacha fue a dejar la tabla donde se le había dicho, a pesar de no haber terminado su trabajo. No estaba dispuesta a seguir golpeando en vano. Buscó a Gally hasta que lo encontró rodeado de los otros constructores y de Newt, que poseía una expresión de seriedad absoluta. Se aproximó rápidamente. Se percató de que el chico le sacaba media cabeza y se regocijó al ver que no era tan bajita después de todo.

-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? –recomendó. Jane oteó la escalera de madera situada en el extremo izquierdo de la Hacienda y ató cabos.

-Precisamos de una persona que suba algunas tablas al tejado. Últimamente hemos sufrido goteras y no dejan dormir a los Clarianos. La mitad de nosotros tiene vértigo, mientras que la otra mitad somos excesivamente grandes para la escalera –explicó Gally.

-¿Y pretendes que yo me suba ahí? Mírame –se repasó con las manos-. Soy de todo menos poca cosa.

-Eres muy delgada. Lo suficiente. Así que haz el favor de cumplir.

A regañadientes, caminó a la escalera y alcanzó un par de peldaños, que crujieron alarmantemente. Jane estiró los brazos para que un chico de melena rubia se los cargara con las tablas. Se tambaleó por el peso, pero se mantuvo firme. Venía el trabajo más difícil: subir. Lo hizo despacio, apoyando las rodillas a modo de soporte ya que sus brazos no servían. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien, continuando por su mejilla hasta llegar la barbilla donde se precipitó al vacío. El esfuerzo ocasionaba que el calor fuera casi insoportable.

-¿Cómo vas por ahí arriba, verducha? ¿Te ves capaz de llegar hasta arriba? –se mofó Gally. Aquello la irritó.

-Imbécil… -susurró para sí.

-¿Cómo dices?

Soltó las tablas en el tejado. Los brazos le parecían mucho más ligeros y un gran alivio la invadió. Dirigió su vista al constructor, molesta.

-¡Que. Eres. Un. Imbécil! –deletreó-. ¡Ya tienes tus estúpidas vigas ahí, así que mueve tu _culo gordo_ y haz el trabajo que te toca!

Las risas llenaron el lugar a la par que Gally las acallaba con una mirada furtiva. Poderosa por haber motivado todo aquello, empezó a bajar de la escalera. Se detuvo a la mitad, pues un fuerte chirrido le decía que algo no iba bien. Se contempló las manos, firmemente agarradas y luego los pies. No había nada que delatara alguna anomalía. En el momento en que reanudó su marcha, supo que era demasiado tarde. El peldaño debajo de ella venció y a duras penas se sostuvo con las extremidades superiores.

-¡Ayuda! –Chilló, desesperada-. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡Te lo mereces por bocazas! –dijo alguien, no obstante nadie lo coreó. Por encima de su hombro vio que ninguno de los constructores se movía. Newt. ¿Dónde estaba Newt? No aguantaría mucho más allí colgando.

-¡Suéltate, Jane! ¡Suéltate! –Ordenó la persona que más deseaba ver en aquellos momentos-. ¡Chuck y yo te recogeremos!

-¡¿Estáis locos?! –Profirió la muchacha-. ¡Estoy demasiado alta como para que podáis cogerme!

-¡Tú hazlo, foder! ¡Confía en nosotros, maldita sea!

Aunque hubiese querido seguir arriba, sus manos no resistieron más. El viento la atacó en el descenso y ansió gritar, aterrada, pero no salió ni un solo sonido de su garganta. Se preparó para el impacto, temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, un entramado de brazos la aferró fuertemente al final, evitando la colisión. Un par de gruñidos escaparon de la boca de los chicos mientras la dejaban en el suelo. Jane abrió los ojos, perpleja. Newt le examinó las manos y la cara, en busca de rozaduras.

-Solo tiene las palmas rojas, tranquilos. Está entera.

La chica levantó la cabeza en busca de Chuck, agradecida con su amigo. Pero no era el crío quien había ayudado, sino Minho. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de que el atardecer caía en el Claro. Localizó al otro corredor, Ben, a solo unos pasos de ellos, atónito. Faltaría poco más de una hora para que las puertas se cerraran.

-¿Qué hace_ él_ aquí? –espetó Jane-. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

Newt se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Chuck no habría sido capaz de aguantarte. Mide menos que tú y es más… flojo. Y si desde un principio te hubiese dicho quién era, seguramente aún te tendríamos ahí arriba negándote a saltar.

Minho, mordiéndose el labio inferior les dio la espalda y se largó. Una punzada de culpabilidad hostigó a la joven, que sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del sentimiento. Newt le dijo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-No deberías ser tan dura con él. El cara fuco es un impulsivo de narices, pero no es mala persona.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo. Caminó hacia Gally y lo empujó por el pecho con fuerza-. Eres el tío más idiota y asqueroso que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Querías que me rompiera los sesos? Bien, la próxima vez utiliza a alguien que no sea yo, porque si vuelves a tomarme el pelo de esta forma, te mataré. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te abriré en canal!

-¡Te escogimos precisamente porque pensábamos que no te ocurriría nada! –Gritó el constructor-. ¡Si me sigues insultando, te meteré en el Trullo antes de que cante un gallo!

-¡Inténtalo si te atreves!

-¡Creo que la conversación debe tocar fondo ya! –Newt se interpuso colocando las manos en los hombros de ambos-. Gally, vuelve a provocarla y te juro por Alby que serás tú el que acabe en el Trullo. ¡Jane, para de picarte por todo! Estás arruinando todo buen concepto que tuviera de ti.

La joven de deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad. No dijo nada, pero tampoco hacía falta.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Jane… de verdad te digo que deberías comer algo –aconsejó Chuck-. Mañana te toca con los corredores… y si no estás al cien por cien, el Laberinto se te hará demasiado grande. Y no, no lo digo por que seas una chica. A cualquiera le pasaría.

Ella hizo oídos sordos. Siguió dándole vueltas a la piel que poco a poco iba desprendiéndose del pollo frito. Apenas había tocado su plato y Chuck ya estaba por acabar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Haz por tener, por favor –le quitó el tenedor de las manos y pinchó un poco de su ración-. Ya verás que fácil, di: AH.

La chica ladeó la cabeza con una mueca divertida pintada en el rostro. El niño se había convertido en la única persona que le sacaba una sonrisa de verdad.

-¿Estás de broma? Quítame eso de la cara –dijo, bromeando.

-Bueeeeno, al menos pareces más animada que antes –dejó el tenedor en la bandeja-. Newt me lo ha contado todo.

-Dirás, que has estado escuchando a escondidas en nuestro armario, pingajo –insinuó Jeff. Clint se rió y ambos chocaron los puños, en señal de complicidad. Chuck frunció el ceño.

-Vale, sí, escuché a escondidas. Pero lo escuché al fin y al cabo. El caso es que… Jane, creo que sería genial que parases de enfrentarte al mundo con uñas y dientes.

-¿Quién dice que esté haciendo tal cosa?

Jeff levantó la mano de improviso y la dirigió hacia la joven, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. Ella saltó hacia atrás y se encogió, impresionada.

-Mírate –indicó-. Te asustas por todo, como si tuvieras miedo de algo.

-O de alguien –añadió Clint. Jane supo que tenían razón. No estaba segura de por qué, pero se había dedicado a escapar del contacto de la gente desde su llegada al _Claro_.

-Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda…

-¿Por qué no practicas con Chuck? –Sugirió el guardián de los Mediqueros-. Él no es un hombre, técnicamente. Podrías empezar abrazándolo.

-¡EH! –se quejó-. ¡Sin ofender, cara fucos!

-Acaso es mentira, ¿Chuckie?

-No pero… a ver… argggh, ¡qué más da! –se levantó rápido-. Venga, Jane. Inténtalo.

-¡¿Aquí?! –protestó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor-. ¡¿Ahora?!

-No pasará nada. ¡Venga!

Jane imitó al niño. Abrió los brazos y se acercó a él, insegura. Al principio, cuando Chuck la rodeó por la cintura, no sintió nada. Conforme cerraba los suyos entorno a su cuello y hombros experimentó un cálido cambio: tenía ganas de abrazar y tenía miedo a perderse si no lo hacía. Se apretujó más, temblando ante la nueva sensación. Tras aproximadamente medio minuto, el joven gimió.

-Jaaaneee…-masculló-. Me aplastaaaaas…

-Ay, ¡lo siento! –exclamó, separándose-. Es que…

-Tranquila, estoy bien – fingió, sobándose la nuca. Arrugó la nariz-. Deberías ducharte, hueles a perros muertos.

Jane se ruborizó.

-No me ha dicho dónde puedo hacerlo. No es culpa mía.

Jeff y Clint rieron. Fue el segundo el que habló.

-Tu amigo pingajo te lo enseñará.

Chuck le hizo un breve gesto de cabeza para que la muchacha lo siguiera a la vez que les lanzaba una mirada envenenada a los dos clarianos.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Las duchas eran un complejo pequeño y cerrado junto a los lavabos, que parecían de todo menos pulcros. Dejó las mudas de ropa limpia en un taburete situado en el interior y se volvió hacia su compañero. Éste tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Oh, oh! Sí, ya me voy, perdona –profirió una risita nerviosa y salió, cerrando la puerta con llave.

El agua caliente le relajó todos los músculos del cuerpo. Calmaba poco a poco el ligero escozor de las grietas en la piel de las manos y el dolor de las agujetas. Vio, justo al lado de su cadera un moretón amarillento producto de la caída en brazos ajenos de aquella mañana. Si Minho y Newt no la hubiesen ayudado…

Se estremeció. Debería estar más enfadada con el corredor, pero por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, el sentimiento de rencor se había esfumado con el viento. Quizá fuera porque le había salvado la vida. Además, reparó en algo luego de abrazar a Chuck: No rehuía el contacto físico por rechazo. Sentía que nadie le había brindado la posibilidad de intimar con las personas y ahora lo precisaba desesperadamente.


	7. Capitulo 7: Laberinto de Corredores

_Primero de todo, perdonad la tardanza. Como excusa válida, diré que tenía que grabar un vídeo para la clase de alemán que contaba igual que un trimestral, por eso no he podido actualizar. Disculpadme._

_Segundo, hasta el fin de semana que viene (29-30 de este mes) no podré escribir nada. Tengo mis exámenes trimestrales y necesito concentración absoluta. Disculpad las molestias._

_Tercero y no por ello menos importante, gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las nuevas follows. Os agradezco el apoyo de todo corazón _

_Éste capitulo es un poco más largo para compensar mi falta. Espero que os guste _

* * *

\- Arriba -dijo una voz seca-. Y sígueme.

Tardó unos segundos en identificar que era Minho. El corredor se había dado la vuelta y Jane recogió su saco de mala gana. No había amanecido aún. Tras dejar sus respectivas pertenencias en la Hacienda fueron hacia otro pequeño edificio que tenía un aspecto mucho más maltrecho que los demás.

Cuando Minho entró primero, la puerta dejó escapar un profundo gemido que le provocó un escalofrío. Pero el joven no pareció advertirlo. Se acercó a los armarios, abriéndolos y sacando de él un par de camisetas; una de color azul pálido, prácticamente igual a la que el corredor llevaba puesta, y otra canela. Quizá en mejores tiempos fuese blanca.

\- Ropa de corredores -aclaró él, tendiéndole la pieza-. Obligatoria.

Se vistió allí mismo, poniéndosela encima de la camisa, dado que dudaba de que Minho le diese "intimidad". Después miró a su compañero significativamente.

-Te va un poco grande -rebuscó entre la ropa, sin extraer nada-. Es la más pequeña que tenemos, no hay más. Mm... Podrías hacer algo...

Sin previo aviso empezó a remeterle la camiseta por dentro del pantalón. Jane se atragantó con su propia saliva, el corazón se le aceleró a un ritmo desenfrenado, martilleándole las costillas. Estaba por jurar que sus latidos podrían ser escuchados por todo el recinto de un momento a otro. Azorada, se apartó, brusca, soltándole un manotazo en las manos.

-Sé hacerlo por mí misma, gracias -masculló, intentando sonar indiferente. Minho arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Eh… Es la costumbre. No pretendía...

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Sabías exactamente lo que hacías.

El corredor frunció el ceño.

-Pocas veces bromeo, y ésta no es una de ellas. Para tu información, suelo ser famoso por mis ironías y sarcasmos.

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas, claro que sí -espetó. Minho encajó la mandíbula y la contempló. Sus ojos ardían, furiosos.

-Te lo diré de otra forma. Chuck y los otros clarianos también han pasado por la prueba de los corredores. No has sido la única persona a la que he tenido que remeter la camiseta -sacó una especie de arnés con tres hebillas y mochila incorporada-. No podrás evitar que te toque -hizo tintinear lo que llevaba-. Así que cálmate y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras ocho años. No voy a comerte.

La joven se rindió. No valía la pena ponerse nerviosa. Minho pasó los arneses por su cabeza y fue apretando y cerrando hebillas, siempre preguntándole si le hacía daño o si necesitaba que aflojara alguna parte. Jane respondía negando. El chico se colocó detrás para cerrarle la última hebilla, que se resistió bastante. Soltó un gruñido y el aliento le rozó la nuca, estremeciéndola.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió, señalando algo blanco amontonado en una de las estanterías. El chico siguió el dedo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó menor.

-Bueno, eso… es para los chicos –el tono de su voz descendió en un susurro, como si le avergonzara decirlo-. Gallumbos.

-Ah.

No sabía qué decir, la conversación se tornaba embarazosa por momentos. Leyéndole los pensamientos Minho se dirigió a la puerta, apoyándose en el marco, aguardándola. Luego se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde recogieron unos bocatas que Fritanga les había preparado el día anterior y anduvieron a la entrada. Los muros seguían cerrados pero bastó unos segundos para que se abrieran, puntuales. El joven miró el reloj de su muñeca.

-Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, como siempre. Vamos. Comienza tu primer día en el Laberinto.

Ella asintió. Justo cuando avanzaba hacia la separación, una voz la detuvo. Era Chuck, despeinado y con los ojos medio entornados por el sueño, que la llamaba por el nombre.

-Quería desearte suerte.

-Gracias. Es un detalle.

-Y… vuelve, ¿vale? –pidió.

Jane sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Lo abrazó y se sintió mejor.

-¿Sabes? No eras solamente tú la que necesitaba un abrazo. Como nadie me ha abrazado desde que tengo uso de memoria…

-Te entiendo y puede que todos aquí lo necesiten. Pero no voy a ir abrazando a todo el mundo.

-Y menos al idiota de Gally.

-Y menos al idiota de Gally –repitió, burlona. De mala gana, se despidió. El otro chico revisaba el interior de su bolsa, comprobando que estuviese todo. En el instante en que Jane entró en su campo de visión, cerró la cremallera y se levantó.

-Has acabado, supongo –dijo. La joven asintió-. Antes de cruzar los muros, escúchame con atención: Pégate a mí. Y ni se te ocurra irte a explorar por ahí, porque puede ser lo último que hagas en tu vida. Para nada es un paseo turístico. Si ves un Lacerador… más vale que corras. No mires atrás y olvídate de mí, yo haré lo mismo. No suelen salir de día, y puede que ésta charla no sirva para nada, pero nunca se sabe.

Seguía teniendo curiosidad sobre el aspecto de los Laceradores, esos bichos que inspiraban tanto temor. Aunque no sentía un miedo atroz, debía ser precavida. Algo le decía que aquellas bestias eran muy peligrosas.

-Vamos –ordenó, y echó a correr. Jane aceleró el paso hasta posicionarse unos metros por detrás. Al pasar la entrada, el aire se tornó más frío, más… inhumano. Mientras corrían observó las sucias paredes con interés: de ellas colgaban frondosas lianas y enredaderas de aspecto tétrico. Vadearon pasillos, algunos largos, otros cortos. Algunos eran tan anchos que se podría pasar estirado mientras que otros, a duras penas cabía un cuerpo recto. Jane ya estaba perdida, pero consideró que su compañero sabía lo que hacía.

Tras un par de horas corriendo sin parar y cuando la chica pensó que no podría dar un paso más, Minho se detuvo al inicio de un callejón sin salida. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y sólo entonces ella se percató de que sostenía un trozo de papel en el que iba dibujando. Después, lo guardó.

-¿Por qué paramos? –preguntó, nerviosa. Minho se cruzó de brazos.

-Te advertí que el Laberinto era grande y que tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Oh, no.

-Podríamos haber hablado en un sitio… no sé, menos expuesto.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que salgas corriendo? No, gracias. Además, me conozco este sitio de memoria. Estamos a salvo.

-¿Para qué llevas un papel si ya sabes cómo funciona todo?

-No me cambies de tema.

Jane resopló.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Si es por lo que te dije, no voy a retractarme.

-Ni yo voy a intentar exculparme por algo que no he dicho con mala intención.

-Claro, porque mentirme a alguien a la cara no es "mala intención".

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

-Si me hubieses escuchado desde el principio te darías cuenta de lo sumamente estúpida que suenas. Dije que confiaba en tus capacidades, en ti, y aún sigo creyendo lo mismo. De quien no me fío ni un pelo es de Gally. Insistí a Alby en que no te pusiera con los constructores porque Gally no es precisamente una mente brillante ni una buena persona. Y tú te has montado mil paranoias como si todo el mundo estuviera en tu contra. Te equivocas de parte a parte, pingaja.

Si Jane hubiese podido desaparecer, lo habría hecho en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Ladeó la cabeza, confusa en cierto modo, pero deseando que no viera el arrepentimiento que la corroía por dentro.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –inquirió el joven. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué… puedo decir?

-Di al menos que lo sientes.

-Lo siento.

-No eres sincera.

Jane respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia.

-Perdóname. Todo esto es una… clonc. Me siento fatal. Hay algo en mí que no está bien, lo reconozco, quizá sea el estrés de estar en un sitio desconocido sin saber por qué. Sois todos hombres y yo soy la única chica. La verdad… es que os habéis portado muy bien conmigo, la gran mayoría. No merecéis mi comportamiento.

Minho la contempló. Daba la impresión de que se divertía, algo que la molestaba enormemente. Sus ojos rasgados y risueños, lucían relajados.

-¿Ves como no es tan difícil expresar lo que sientes? Deberías intentarlo con más frecuencia.

-Seguro que eres el rey de la expresividad y el sentimiento –ironizó. Él recogió la mochila y se la cargó a la espalda.

-No –confesó-. Tengo el mismo problema que tú –se miraron. Jane sintió que sin pretenderlo, Minho y ella habían acabado acercándose un poco más el uno al otro. Cualquier pasado resentimiento o recelo entre los dos, se había evaporado. El joven carraspeó, cohibido.

-Basta de tanta palabrería. Hay un Laberinto que recorrer y poco tiempo que perder.

Con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, volvieron a ponerse en marcha. El corredor le explicó el funcionamiento del espacio. Cada día era distinto, pues las paredes se movían de noche, cambiando la estructura. Jane recordó los horribles chirridos antes de dormirse y ató cabos.

-Hacemos mapas, siempre, sin excepción. Corremos tan rápido como podemos, memorizando, dibujando antes de que se cierren las puertas al atardecer. Ése es nuestro trabajo.

-¿Para encontrar una salida?

-Exacto.

La agitación la inundó. Quería ser corredora, quería ayudar a la gente a salir de allí. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

-También será el mío.

-Wow, wow, wow… -levantó las manos en el aire-. No tan rápido, verducha. Tienes buen fondo, las piernas largas y un cuerpo prácticamente del diez, pero ello no te convertirá en lo que yo soy ni de broma.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tengo que esperar a probarme en lo demás?

-Tu inteligencia me sorprende.

-Idiota.

-No más que tú.

Volvieron a sonreír, animados. Minho habló otra vez.

-Cuando acabe el día, juzgaré si tienes madera para esto. Aún quedan muchas horas, así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo y no me decepciones.

Jane asintió. A mediodía pararon a comerse los bocatas de Fritanga. El corredor le enseñó la importancia de racionar el agua, siendo éste un bien escaso ahí fuera. Tras la pausa siguieron durante tres horas más.

-Recorres cada pasillo y lo memorizas bien. Cuando tengas un mapa mental, lo apuntas en la hoja. No hay que ir haciendo líneas por todos los cruces que te encuentras. No acabaríamos nunca.

-Entendido.

Minho miró el reloj.

-Es casi la hora. Tenemos que volver. ¿Una carrera?

Las comisuras de la chica se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Si te gano, no llores.

-Eso está por ver.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

La carrera la ganó Minho. Era de esperar, pues el corredor sabía por dónde ir. Jane recordaba vagamente los giros hechos, pero más de una vez se había perdido en los pasillos hasta que la figura borrosa de su compañero aparecía corriendo como una exhalación. Parecía como si la estuviese guiando, sin perderla de vista. Cuando perdía el rumbo, Minho aparecía de la nada con una sonrisa socarrona y desaparecía. Al final visualizó las puertas, aliviada, hasta que vio al joven de pie entre ellas. Había perdido.

-No llores, ¿vale? –se jactó. Jane entrecerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

-Yo no lloro.

-Todo el mundo llora. Yo también.

-Cualquiera lo diría –se acercó a él y le apuntó con el índice el ojo derecho-. Apuesto a que si te meto el dedo en el ojo, lloras como un bebé.

El otro, mofándose, le cogió la mano con la suya propia.

-¿Te has enfadado, pingaja?

-No.

El corredor desplazó el puño de la chica detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándola y aproximándose a una distancia que de amistosa tenía poca.

-¿Y si yo ahora decido romperte el brazo? ¿Entonces llorarás? –su aliento silbó sobre los labios de ella que abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la repentina cercanía. Minho pareció despertar de un sueño y se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban, porque se apartó como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo. Por cuarta vez, se miraron, salvo que era otro tipo de mirada, una mirada de desconocimiento mutuo. Ambos dieron gracias a la llegada de Newt.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Os he visto llegar y quedaros quietos.

El corredor abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

-Ah… estábamos…

-El mapa.

-¿Qué? –dijo Newt.

-Que… estábamos mirando el mapa. Me estaba enseñando a trazar las líneas en movimiento para no… hacer de más con las prisas.

-Sí, eso –corroboró el asiático. Newt arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Le hizo un gesto a Jane para que se fuera.

\- Busca a Chuck, querrá verte viva. También te convendría una ducha. Ya. Venga.

La chica asintió y se fue tras un breve vistazo a los chicos. Minho y Newt se quedaron solos. En el momento en que el primero intentó marcharse, el segundo lo paró.

-Espera –murmuró-. Nunca. Nunca se ha dado el caso de que alguien tuviera que enseñar a alguien a dibujar un mapa recto en movimiento, porque es imposible. Así que no asumas que me chupo el dedo. Si no quieres decírmelo, perfecto, no insistiré. Pero odio que me mientan.

-Vete con tus lecciones a otra parte, cara fuco. –espetó, cortante. El chico se alejó un par de pasos.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras –se dio la vuelta-. Por cierto, ¿es corredora?

Minho rumió la respuesta unos segundos.

-Sí. Es corredora.


	8. Capitulo 8: Pesar de corazón atormentado

_Primero de todo, PERDONADME POR FAVOR. Dije que subiría el capitulo cuando acabara los examenes, y he faltado a mi promesa. De verdad, no sé cómo expresaros mi pesar. Quizá mi justificación no sea suficiente, pero merecéis saber._

_Tras los exámenes para los cuales estudié con devoción, mi mente quedó en blanco. Intenté escribir varias veces, sin éxito. Tenía la mente bloqueada. Me recomendaron que no forzara las ideas a salir, y aunque al principio no hacía caso, luego vi que sería lo mejor para mi. No pienso abandonar el fanfic, nunca. Así que por mas que tarde que sea, mantened la esperanza de que volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo._

_Quizá el bloqueo de la mente haya desencadenado que los hechos del fanfic se precipiten un poco, así que disculpadme si a partir de ahora todo ocurre algo rápido. Gracias._

_También aprovecho para comunicaros que el dia 23 estaré de vacaciones hasta el 9 de enero de 2015. Seguiré escribiendo en el viaje, pero no os aseguro que pueda subir capitulo tan seguido ahora que ya no tengo la mente bloqueada. Básicamente por que me voy a un lugar en medio del campo donde la cobertura es nefasta._

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestras comprensión, y espero que os guste éste capítulo!_

_PD: ¡Lo he aprobado todo!_

* * *

Dos semanas y media después, Jane había asimilado por completo su estancia en el Claro. Pero en ningún momento perdió la voluntad y las ganas de encontrar una salida, menos ahora que era una corredora con todas las letras. Tras completar en una media de suficiente casi todas las pruebas de acceso a los grupos, finalmente había sido declarada apta a tres: Mediqueros, Cocineros y Corredores. En la reunión, el griterío de protestas y demandas fue tal que Alby se vio obligado a excluir a los clarianos, incluidos los guardianes de las otras facciones que no tenían nada que ver con aquello. Al final, Alby, su mano derecha Newt, Minho, Clint, Jeff y Fritanga quedaron en completo silencio. La sala, vacía, parecía incluso más grande.

La muchacha observó a los presentes desde su silla situada en mitad del semicírculo, cansada. El conjunto de voces la había puesto de los nervios.

-Bien –habló Alby-. Ahora sí, os escucharemos de uno en uno. Quiero que expongáis los motivos por los que queréis que la pingaja se una a vuestro grupo. No olvidéis que la decisión final será de ella.

¿Por qué hablaban en tercera persona como si no estuviera ahí sentada?

-Evitad parlotear unos por encima de otros, por favor –sugirió Newt.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Fritanga dio un paso adelante.

-Es buena controlando los tiempos de cocción, y el sabor de sus platos es exquisito. Además… soy el único que cocina. El resto lava platos. Necesito más manos que quieran quemarse los dedos.

-Disculpa, pero requerimos de _alguien_ con la suficiente fuerza como para retener en la cama a _alguien_ a quien no le gusten las agujas. Evitar así posibles y dolorosos agujeros, ¿sabes? –Clint miró a su compañero, que asintió.

-¿Y tú, Minho? ¿Qué dices? –inquirió el líder. El chico suspiró y descruzó los brazos.

-Más corredores significa más muertes, pero más ayuda –todos los ojos se centraron en él, atónitos. El joven se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Nadie quiere ser corredor por eso. Sería de gran utilidad en el exterior. Es rápida y tiene un buen par de… un buen fondo –corrigió.

Newt miró a Alby significativamente.

-Tiene razón –apuntó.

-Pues que decida.

Ahora los presentes se centraron en la muchacha, que se retrajo un poco, incómoda.

-Yo…

-¿Sí…?

-No me presionéis.

-No lo estamos haciendo –Alby se agachó delante de ella-. Sin embargo, tú estás sudando la gota gorda. Tranquila, Jane. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vete fuera, camina un poco, despéjate. Búscanos cuando sepas qué papel vas a desempeñar.

Con una palmadita en la espalda, se puso en pie y la chica lo imitó. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Se apoyó en ella intentando recobrar un poco de tranquilidad perdida. Respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno puro y frío. Pensó seriamente las tres opciones que le quedaban. ¿Mediquera? Quizá. Clint y Jeff se habían convertido en unos amigos muy preciados para ella en poco tiempo, y haría lo que fuera para compensar su amabilidad. ¿Trabajar en las cocinas? ¿Por qué no? Fritanga le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y la muchacha lo había sorprendido aportando aún más conceptos del exterior.

Corredora.

El pelo de la nuca se le erizó. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a probarse en el Laberinto, poder recorrerlo y a lo mejor encontrar algo nuevo y diferente en él. Minho la ayudaría a adaptarse entre los miles de pasadizos y callejones entrecruzados, a descifrar la maraña de dibujos incomprensibles que trazaría debida a la poca experiencia adquirida. Sacudió la cabeza. Empezaba a depender demasiado del corredor y no pensaba por ella misma.

De pronto, al mismo tiempo que la más singular de las soluciones le atravesaba la mente, la puerta del consejo se abrió de nuevo y la joven cayó de espaldas sobre la dura piedra con un grito ahogado. Varios pares de ojos la observaron, confusos y divertidos.

-Creí que estarías lejos de aquí –dijo Alby. Minho se agachó, curioso. Jane levantó el brazo y poco faltó para saltarle los ojos. Su mano solo mostraba tres dedos.

-He tomado mi decisión al respecto –anunció-. Trabajaré en los tres sectores.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –inquirió el Guardián de los Corredores con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? No puedes partirte por la mitad –Alby no lo veía viable.

-¡En diferentes momentos del día, cara fuco! –Espetó Newt-. ¿Es que soy el único que heredó el cerebro en éste Claro?

Jane le dio un manotazo en el tobillo y éste brincó hacia atrás soltando un "ay".

-Newt tiene razón. Saldré a primera hora de la mañana. Luego por la noche, ayudaré a Fritanga con la cena. Y si los Mediqueros necesitan ayuda urgente, siempre podría saltarme un día del Laberinto. De todas formas, Minho tiene a Ben de relevo.

-Es un buen plan, Alby –apuntó el asiático. El líder puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo. Pero no vengas quejándote de que esto te supera o te meteré en el Trullo antes de que emitas sonido alguno. ¿Está claro?

-Cristalino.

-Bien. Mañana empezarás a correr.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Eh, Jane –Minho le pasó una mano por delante del rostro y ella volvió a la realidad. Se había quedado rezagada siguiendo al corredor, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí, perdona –se disculpó-. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-No es solo eso –el chico la miró, serio-. No tienes buena cara. Es por Jack, ¿no?

-¿Qui… quién? –balbuceó.

-No te hagas la tonta. Jack, tu amigo, el cortador del brazo medio amputado.

-Sé quién es Jack –cortó la joven-. ¡Y no tiene el brazo medio amputado!

-No, solo se lo abrió en canal con la sierra.

-Oye –se acercó, peligrosamente. Minho retrocedió un par de pasos y se topó con una pared. La contempló, extrañado-. Aquí la única corredora que sabe del tema soy yo. Por eso estoy en tres grupos distintos, ¿recuerdas? Jack no perderá el brazo. Igual que Briston no perdió la pierna. O igual que Mark cuando…

-¡Vale, muy bien! Nadie va a perder nada, perfecto. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Estás bastante susceptible últimamente. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –dijo, tajante-. ¿Podemos volver ya?

-Alto, alto, alto… esto es muy raro. ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? Aún faltan varias horas para que…

-No se trata de eso –miró furtiva el camino de vuelta al Claro-. La caja sube hoy. Necesito… una cosa de ella. Sólo confía en mí.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos. Pero tendrás que compensármelo de alguna forma –se relamió-. ¿Se te ocurre cómo?

-Mmm… ¿Doble ración de espaguetis para cenar?

-Ésa es mi chica.

-No te acostumbres.

Desanduvieron el camino. Cuanto más cerca se encontraban de la entrada, más profundo retumbaba el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba la inminente subida de la Caja. Jane aceleró el paso. Cuando al fin llegaron a las puertas, la chica avistó de lejos como Newt –con ayuda de Gally- abría las trampillas metálicas. El primero desapareció dentro y empezó a sacar cosas.

Justo en el momento en que Jane los alcanzó, el chico le pasaba una bolsa con su nombre al constructor, que extrañado, se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dámelo, lo pedí a la Caja la semana pasada.

-Espera, ¿tú? ¿Con qué derecho pides "algo"? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacerlo? ¡No podemos permitirnos peticiones absurdas, cara fuca!

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira el interior –señaló la bolsa-. Luego hablaremos de si es absurda o no mi petición.

Gally resopló y los desplazó los ojos hacia abajo. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó varias cosas: Toallitas húmedas, unas bolsitas con forma de cilindro alargado y algo cuadrado y aplastado. El constructor enrojeció violentamente al percatarse de qué era aquello.

-Bien. Toma –se lo tendió todo sin mirarla-. Retiro lo que he dicho.

-Pues yo no pienso callarme, Gally –alzó la voz-. De acuerdo. Quería evitaros cualquier pudor –que debería sentir yo, pero da la casualidad de que no me avergüenza ser mujer-, así que seré franca: la semana pasada coloqué un papel detrás de la lista que soléis darles a los creadores para pedir artículos de chicas, como son las compresas y los tampones. Porque sí, tengo la maldita regla todos los meses. Así que si alguien me juzga por intentar tener un poco de intimidad femenina, que no me dirija la palabra.

Se fue a la Hacienda, pero en vez de entrar en ella se sentó en la pared de detrás del edificio.

-Oh, menuda clonc –exclamó. Se dio cuenta de que había empleado una palabra clariana, pero no le importó-. ¿Por qué he tenido que decirlo?

Enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Alguien se acercó y en silencio se recostó junto a ella sin mediar palabra. Jane tampoco dijo nada, conocía demasiado bien el sonido de la respiración acompasada de la persona a su lado.

-Gally es idiota –habló Minho.

-Sí –masculló la joven, que tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y en los ojos le ardían las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. El corredor lo notó, porque se acercó hasta que sus caderas quedaron juntas. Pasó un brazo de forma torpe por los hombros de Jane -que se tensó- y la atrajo contra su pecho.

-Llora –susurró en su oreja, estremeciéndola-. No quieres, pero debes. Nadie va a echártelo en cara.

-Calla –dijo. La voz le vibró, inestable-. No soy tan débil como para…

-Llorar no es sinónimo de debilidad. Sólo los débiles no lloran. Creo que ya te lo he dicho pero… las primeras semanas en estar aquí lloré como un marica.

-Algo así he oído de todos, pero… pero… -se limpió los ojos, que empezaban a no poder contenerse-. Es absurdo llorar por algo tan ilógico como esto…

-Me da la impresión de que la razón por la que te sientes tan mal viene de algo mucho más grande.

Jane no habló, no hacía falta. Escondió la cara en el pecho de su ahora mejor amigo y no se contuvo. Nunca más se contendría estando con él. Minho la abrazó más fuerte, intentando fundir el dolor que asolaba a su compañera. Incluso cuando ella dejó de llorar, el corredor no se apartó. La chica alargó los brazos por detrás de su cintura y el corazón de Minho se aceleró. Ambos tragaron saliva, pese al sentimiento de comodidad ante la proximidad.

-Me siento inexplicablemente bien –confesó el corredor, aturdido por el torrente de emociones que lo recorría. La joven alzó la cabeza.

-Yo también.

Se separaron al fin, y ella aprovechó para secarse los restos de lágrimas de la cara. El corredor, levantándose, alargó una mano para ayudarla. Al notar la calidez de la palma, Jane tembló.

Transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio incómodo.

-Minho…

-¿Mm…?

-¿Puedo abrazarte otra vez… en otra ocasión? –horrorizada de haber dicho eso, su rostro tomó un color carmesí intenso-. Eh…

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios.

-Serás tonta –murmuró-. Cuando quieras.

Desde su llegada al Claro era lo más feliz que recordaba hasta el momento.

-¿Qué clonc hacéis? –inquirió alguien detrás. Ambos se alejaron de inmediato, pasmados.

Newt se hallaba con los brazos en las caderas y una expresión de absoluta incredulidad pintada en la cara.

-Newt, podemos explicarlo -empezó Minho.

-Oh, sí, estoy seguro –dijo-. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? No es de mi incumbencia. Haced lo que os plazca, de verdad. Yo solo venía a avisarla de que Jack está despierto y quiere darle las gracias.

-Pero si apenas hice nada que no hubieran hecho Clint o Jeff…

-Aun así, será mejor que vengas. Ellos no saben nada acerca de las nuevas medicinas que ha subido la Caja. Échales un cable antes de la hora de cenar.

Jane asintió. Cuando se dispuso a seguir al chico, Minho le dio un toque en el brazo.

-Eh, ¿nos vemos luego?

La muchacha le sonrió.

-Claro.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Tienes la mente en otra parte –susurró Fritanga, cargando una caja de manzanas. La depositó a su lado, mientras la joven pelaba otras tantas.

_En Minho, y es frustrante, la verdad._

-De vez en cuando me gusta imaginar cosas –mintió-. Nuevos platos, nuevas rutas del Laberinto no descubiertas…

-Qué valor –dijo alguien de la cocina-. Estar en tres sectores diferentes y no extenuarse. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Supongo que por instinto de supervivencia. Quiero salir de aquí tanto o más que vosotros. Sin la barriga llena y una salud de hierro, no puedo ser útil. Cuando llegue la hora quiero a todo el mundo sano.

-Muchos no querrán irse, ¿lo sabes no? –comentó el Guardián de los Cocineros. Jane asintió-. A lo mejor está bien éste sitio…

-No. No lo está –el cuchillo escapó de sus manos y se cortó un dedo. Lejos de tapárselo, se quedó mirando el pequeño reguero de sangre-. Aquí somos vulnerables.

Tras curárselo debidamente, siguió con la tarea. Sin embargo, la cena no fue tan bien como debería. Uno a uno, los clarianos llegaron y fueron situándose en fila para recibir, hambrientos, la cena que tanto esperaban: espaguetis. Fue el turno de Minho. Se miraron unos breves instantes y Jane desvió la vista, azorada. Le duplicó la ración según lo acordado.

-Eh, ¡eso es trampa! –exclamó una voz estridente. Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate Allen, o te pondré la mitad de la asignación habitual –espetó, tranquila. El chico la miró desafiante mientras ella le llenaba la bandeja y se iba. Gally era el siguiente.

-¿Cansada?

-Un poco. No más que tú –cambió el peso de pierna-. ¿Ahora intentas ser amable o es que quieres ración doble?

-Solo soy correcto –y bajó el tono-. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-No, no lo has dicho, pero lo tomaré como tal.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que te perdono, pedazo de merluzo. Perdono pero no olvido. Hemos tenido muchas diferencias entre nosotros, empezando por tu maldita manía de querer seguir las reglas. Lo entiendo pero no lo comparto. Espero que podamos empezar a llevarnos bien, o al menos a soportarnos. Y más vale que te largues ya; la gente quiere comer.

Le echó un breve vistazo y se centró en la cola. Soltó un largo suspiro al ver a Allen.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Los espaguetis están fríos.

Jane sostuvo el plato y lo llevó a Fritanga, a quien se lo explicó.

-Dile a ese cabeza de clonc que se los coma. Andamos demasiado escasos de comida como para prescindir de un plato. Si no lo quiere, se lo comerá otro. La chica le transmitió el mensaje al corredor.

-Antes Fritanga me los hubiera cambiado –entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Lo haces a posta, no?

Jane estaba perpleja.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Le has dicho que no me los cambiara porque te caigo mal. Admítelo.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que dices. Y no jugaría con la comida de ésta forma ni por el peor de mis enemigos.

-¡Mentirosa! –la agarró de la camiseta y tiró hacia arriba para alzarla y empotrarla contra la encimera-. ¡Admítelo! ¡Admite que eres una de los creadores! ¡Que también estabas al otro lado con aquellas personas de blanco!

La joven profirió un grito ahogado que murió en sus labios cuando Allen cerró las manos entorno a su cuello. No podía respirar.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como había venido, se sintió libre de presiones. Tosió con vehemencia hasta que alguien la rodeó con los brazos, alzándola. Era Minho. Alby y Gally se habían encargado de noquear a Allen y el segundo lo arrastraba dirección al Trullo. El líder giró sobre sus talones, serio.

-Lo que acaba de pasar es algo que no había ocurrido desde que yo mismo llegué al Claro. Es algo muy grave, que no puede ser castigado solamente con unos cuantos días de aislamiento. Nuestro compañero Allen, un corredor, ha puesto en peligro la vida de uno de nuestros clarianos. Independientemente de si sus razones eran justificadas o por el contrario, injustas, no volverá a pasar. Será desterrado al atardecer de mañana.

Un gran revuelo se esparció en el comedor, algunos susurrando, otros hablando a gritos. Pero la mayoría contemplaron a Jane en brazos de su mejor amigo. Cuando éste atravesó el lugar, echo una furia, bajaron la cabeza. Chuck los siguió, y Newt no se quedó atrás.

-Ésto es lo que pasa cuando dejamos que las ovejas negras proliferen entre las blancas -dijo.

-No hay ovejas blancas, Newt -contestó Minho-. Todos nos oscurecimos en el momento en que pisamos el Claro.


	9. Capitulo 9: Thomas, alias, el Novato

**N de T:** _Os pido perdón. Lo peor de haber visto primero la película y seguidamente el libro es que hay cosas que se me mezclan y en cuanto me descuido... Por ejemplo, con Ben. Ben en la pelicula es corredor, pero en el libro lo muestran como constructor. Y, sin darme cuenta, en mi fanfic también aparece como corredor. Quizá no es un dato tan importante, puesto que tampoco se profundiza demasiado en la vida de éste chico ni en un sitio ni en el otro. Solo se sabe lo que se sabe y ya. Aún así, me disculpo de nuevo. ¡Y gracias! Espero vuestros comentarios!_

* * *

-¡Que… alguien… me ayude! –gritó un chico entrecortadamente al otro lado de las verjas de la Caja. Sonaba asustado, desorientado; tal y como había llegado Jane. Escrutó con curiosidad el cuadrado en el suelo hasta que abrieron las puertas metálicas.

El joven entrecerró los ojos por el intenso fogonazo de luz. Miró en todas direcciones, asustado del coro de voces que se alzó.

Mirad a ese pingajo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Parece una clonc con camiseta.

-Tú sí que eres imbécil, cara fuco.

-¡Tío, aquí abajo huele a pies!

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje de ida, verducho.

-No hay billete de vuelta, chaval.

-¿Estás bien? –se hizo oír la chica. El nuevo enfocó los profundos iris marrones en ella y pareció que se relajaba un tanto. Desde otra parte, le tendieron una cuerda. Vaciló pero finalmente se dejó ayudar. Después de incorporarse, los brazos que lo rodeaban se fueron, pero traviesos dedos aún lo empujaban, burlones. Jane se hizo paso a codazos para estar en primera fila. El muchacho tenía un aspecto deplorable. ¿Había tenido ella esa cara enfermiza al llegar?

-Mira al judía verde —dijo una voz ronca, la del guardián de los constructores—. Se va a romper su fuco cuello intentando averiguar dónde está.

-Cállate la boca, Gally —respondió otra voz conocida. La chica estaba cerca y propinó un sopapo en la nuca al constructor. Éste gruñó unas palabras incomprensibles y se calló. La segunda persona en hablar había sido Alby, que avanzó hasta el circulo formado entorno al pingajo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó. Una punzada de nostalgia la embargó.

-En ningún sitio bueno —contestó Alby— que te haga sentir a gusto y relajado.

E iniciaron otra vez los gritos y las burlas. Jane examinó con más detenimiento el recién llegado. Moreno, delgado pero recio. Cara angulosa, labios medianamente gruesos y ojos grandes. Algo en su interior se agitó, como si estuviera teniendo un de ja vú. Lo conocía. No sabía de dónde ni por qué, pero lo había visto en otro lugar. Miles de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza, algunas claras, otras borrosas; fragmentos de conversaciones surcaban las lagunas de su mente como agujas.

_No puedo más_

_Tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarle_

_Ten paciencia, pronto iremos todos_

_No pienso obedecerles. Han sido dos años_

_Soy tu madre. Harás lo que se te diga_

_Me niego, Page_

Chuck le propinó unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-No tienes buena cara.

Jane tragó saliva.

-Sácame de aquí –suplicó. Apoyó las manos en los hombros del niño mientras la guiaba fuera de la multitud. Ladeó la cabeza a tiempo de ver que Alby se llevaba al nuevo a un sitio apartado cerca del bosque. Suponía que lo pondría al día, aunque no confiaba en que se lo explicara todo de golpe. A lo lejos, Newt se acercaba y le asestaba una colleja al líder.

-¿Ha sido por el pingajo novato, no? –dijo Chuck. Ella asintió.

-Es como si me hubiesen accionado un interruptor en la mente al verlo. Me es familiar… y empiezo a recordar cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué recuerdas?

-No demasiado. ¿Por qué no te acercas al verducho? Parece que va a hacerse clonc en los pantalones si sigue dándole al coco.

-Vamos los dos, si estás mejor.

Subieron la colina en dirección al muchacho que, en una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad miraba en dirección al gran edificio de madera cimentada y a las personas que se arremolinaban en la ventana más cercana. Un desgarrador grito cruzó el aire y se metió en los tímpanos de quienes lo escucharon. Jane sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, consciente de quien había en la Hacienda, porque ella misma se había encargado de sacarlo medio a rastras del Laberinto. Newt y Alby lo dejaron allí y corrieron hacia la casa.

Un sonido metálico resonó en el lugar y un bichito parecido a una lagartija se escondió de ellos.

-Esa era una de las cuchillas escarabajo —aclaró Chuck al chico, que tenía cara de desconcierto.

-No te preocupes –siguió ella, intentando ignorar lo que había oído-. No te hará daño, a no ser que intentes cogerla. Son las cosas que nos vigilan.

La miró y entonces su mirada cambió. Jane advertía sus pensamientos: En silencio se preguntaba por qué era la única chica, y sobre todo, por qué sentía que la conocía.

Otro grito cortó todo contacto visual entre ellos.

-Pobre Ben –murmuró la chica, absorta-. Ahora está pasando por la peor parte de la picadura.

-¿Picadura?

-De los laceradores –dijo Chuck-. Duele mucho según me han contado. No sabes mucho más que yo por lo que parece.

-Querrás decir, que yo. Tú ya llevas dos meses aquí.

-Es verdad. Eras la pingaja hasta que éste tío llegó a esta clonc.

Intercambiaron un par de frases más y el nuevo se levantó, al parecer, cansado de las palabras sin sentido. Averiguaron que se llamaba Thomas. La conversación hasta la Hacienda se tornó pesada y cortante. Thomas, llegado el momento susurró un "No necesito amigos" y Chuck y Jane se miraron, sabiendo que aquello no era verdad.

-Anda, mira, es el judía verde –se mofó Gally en el interior-. Este pingajo seguro se ha cloncado en los pantalones cuando ha oído al bebé de Benny gritar como una niña. ¿Necesitas un pañal limpio, cara fuco?

-Gally, tengamos la fiesta en paz por una vez, ¿eh? El chaval acaba de aterrizar. Espera un par de días por lo menos –comentó ella. El constructor la analizó, pero ya no lo hacía como si estuviera observando a una persona potencialmente peligrosa. En el mes, la había aceptado dentro de lo que él llamaba "nuestro hogar". Incluso varias veces se hacían bromas, cosa impensable durante las primeras semanas.

-Haz el favor de ir a ayudar a los Mediqueros, algo que se supone que tendrías que estar haciendo. Newt y Alby están preocupados. Si no les dices que todo va a salir bien, acabarán rompiendo a llorar como maricas.

-No exageres –objetó, aunque la idea de ver a los chicos llorar por eso le hizo gracia. Se giró hacia Chuck-. ¿Te encargas del verducho? Voy a ver a Benny.

Sin esperar réplica subió las escaleras, que crujieron bajo su peso, y cruzó el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Pese a saber perfectamente qué iba a encontrarse no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera desenfrenado. Ben, de los corredores, se hallaba con el pecho desnudo, los ojos rojos desorbitados y unas venas verdes y gruesas de aspecto desagradable saliéndole de cada parte del cuerpo. Se movía en un frenesí delirante. Tenía un brazo suelto y todos los esfuerzos de Newt por sujetárselo fueron vanos, incluso recibió un tortazo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Recorrió la poca distancia que le quedaba y se subió encima de su compañero corredor, apretándole los hombros contra el camastro hasta que Newt logró controlarle de nuevo la extremidad.

-Ben, mírame. ¡Ben, por favor, mírame! ¡Cálmate! –pero era inútil. De la boca le rezumaba una espuma blanca asquerosa que fue bajándole por la comisura; al mismo tiempo había sacado la lengua, amenazando con triturársela. Eso la alarmó. Sin ni siquiera protegerse con algo, encajó el antebrazo en su boca para que no se la cortara a dentelladas. No obstante aquello resultó un infierno para Jane. Sintió un profundo dolor atravesarle el brazo, y de éste, a todo el cuerpo. Tal había sido el ramalazo, que estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, novato? —gritó Alby a alguien en la puerta. La chica giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Thomas con la cara pálida y los ojos como platos. Alby se plantó delante de él para evitar que mirara, aunque algo le decía que era demasiado tarde.

-Yo… eeeh… quería algunas respuestas —murmuró. La joven puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Si el antebrazo no le doliera a horrores, le habría preguntado a Newt si ella había sido así de pesada el Primer Día.

El verducho se fue, humillado. Para cuando Alby volvió, Ben empezaba a serenarse y posteriormente se quedó quieto, dormido. Jane aprovechó para retirar el brazo y cerrar los ojos, agotada.

-Deberías ponerte algo en eso –señaló el líder-. No tiene buena pinta, chica.

Se miró las heridas con forma de medias lunas en la piel. Eran bastante profundas, rojas, producto del intenso sufrimiento, y no dejaban de rezumar sangre. Quizá sería una marca para toda la vida. Abrió el armario y sacó la botella desinfectante y varias gasas para Clint, que la ayudó a curarse. Tardó tiempo, pero la hemorragia cesó.

-Debía evitar que se cortara la lengua con los dientes –explicó, a nadie en concreto y aunque nadie le había preguntado. Tenía la necesidad de darle sentido al dolor de su antebrazo.

-Lo has hecho bien –la consoló el guardián de los Mediqueros-. Mejor que bien. A ninguno se nos pasó por la cabeza.

-Dile a Fritanga que te de un bocata. Falta poco para la cena pero lo entenderá. Tienes el mismo color que las paredes –aconsejó Jeff.

-Pero si son grises.

-Veo que lo vas captando.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Jane no cenó; el bocata preliminar le había quitado el apetito. Esto también se veía afectado por lo que había ocurrido en la Hacienda escasas horas antes. Y en lugar de buscar a cualquiera de sus amigos se metió en su saco y entornó los párpados. Notó que alguien se estiraba a su lado, sin embargo no se giró.

-¿Un día duro? –inquirió Minho.

-Bastante.

Levantó el brazo con la venda: no tuvo que verlo para saber que el corredor abría los ojos, confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has hecho… lo que sea que tengas?

Por fin se giró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano sana.

-Lo metí en la boca de tu compañero para que siguiera teniendo lengua en el futuro. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, todo bajo control. Tardará un par de días en recuperar las fuerzas, pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

-Que bien –no lo dijo con demasiada emoción y pese a eso, Jane era consciente de que Minho estaba aliviado. El chico recorrió la venda con los dedos tan suave y delicadamente que la muchacha contuvo un estremecimiento. Sus manos eran torpes y aun así, un cosquilleo la recorrió-. Debió de dolerte.

-No sabes cuánto –contestó, ensimismada. Decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Has cenado?

-No, me he quedado rezagado. Lo haré el último. Tanto gilipullo por ahí me pone enfermo.

Jane soltó una risotada que acabó en tos. Minho la contempló, inquieto.

-Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma en monopatín.

-Ponte a la cola de la gente que me lo ha dicho ya. Tranquilo, lo que sea que tenga Ben no se contagia. Sólo estoy… exhausta –clavó sus orbes claros en él y frunció el ceño-. Espera. ¿Un fantasma en monopatín? ¿En serio?

-Si se te ocurre algo mejor... Ya sé que los fantasmas no van en monopatín. Como mucho, utilizan bicicletas.

-A veces admiro a las piedras, ¿sabes? Comparadas contigo, destilan inteligencia.

Refunfuñó en el momento en que Minho le sacudió un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Luego se levantó y le revolvió el pelo.

-Me voy a engullir un par de huevos fritos.

-Puaj.

-A propósito. Hoy ha subido un nuevo novato, ¿no? ¿Se porta?

-Es un cara fuco idiota que no se queda quieto. Pero parece buen chico.

-Ya veo –Jane se sorprendió al notar un leve deje de celos en la voz del corredor. Cuando se fue, llegaron Chuck y Thomas y se tumbaron a su lado. Por alguna razón, se hizo la dormida escuchando la conversación de los dos.

-Quiero ser un corredor.

-Olvídate de eso ahora mismo.

-No trates de…

-Thomas. Novato. Amigo mío. Olvídalo.

-Mañana se lo diré a Alby.

La persistencia de Thomas la obligó a saltarse su voto de silencio. Se incorporó.

-Tú, verducho. Alby te dará una patada en el culo y te pondrá en tu sitio como sigas diciendo tonterías. Ser corredor no es ninguna broma.

-Eres… una chica –dijo, como si por primera vez la viera.

-Bravo, Einstein. Si mal no recuerdo, hemos hablado antes.

-No, no. Quiero decir, que pensaba que había más chicas y por lo que veo solo hay chicos en el… Claro.

-Pues ya lo ves. Y tengo nombre de chica también. Jane. Parece que los creadores consideraron buena idea meter un jaguar en la jaula de las ovejas.

Chuck se rió. Thomas curvó un poco las comisuras, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-A dormir, pingajos –exclamó el niño y al ver que el nuevo no se estiraba añadió-. Thomas, eres un trocito de clonc. Duérmete.

-Hay algo ahí que me es familiar.

-Duér-me-te.

-Jane, Chuck, creo… creo que he estado aquí antes.

El pequeño resopló y Thomas se calló. Sin embargo la joven meditó sus palabras. Si era verdad lo que había dicho, entonces tenían algún tipo de relación o estaban metidos en algo muy grande. Quizá demasiado grande para ellos.


	10. Capitulo 10: Sentencia a muerte

_Primero de todo... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡Que paséis un buen 2015!_

_Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios que como siempre, me ayudan a seguir. Adoro que me argumentéis, de verdad, es perfecto. ¡Vosotras sois perfectas! 3_

_Y gracias a las nuevas followers que han puesto como favorita mi historia y la siguen. Aunque no comentéis, sé que estáis leyendo y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!_

_Os dejo este capítulo, a 5 días de haber colgado el otro para celebrar el nuevo año! Y os avanzo que ya tengo tres capítulos más escritos para vosotras._

_¡Gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

La Caja volvía a subir. No había pasado un solo mes, y estaban a punto de subir otro novato.

-No es normal. Esto no es normal –repetía Minho bajando la colina a toda prisa con Jane pisándole los talones. Al día siguiente de la llegada de Thomas, el estridente sonido había repicado anunciando lo inminente. Si fueran provisiones, no habría sonado ninguna alarma.

-Ya lo creo que no lo es –coincidió ella. Tropezó un par de veces, pero logró mantenerse. Finalmente llegaron y se abrieron paso entre el gentío hasta situarse al lado de Gally. Newt bajó a la Caja y tras un breve vistazo, se enderezó, confuso.

-Hostia… -musitó, y Alby, cuando miró tuvo una reacción similar.

-Dos novatos en dos días —respondió casi en un suspiro—. Y ahora, esto. En dos años no ha habido nada diferente, y ahora esto. Y yo creía que sería la única…

-¿Por qué no nos dices qué coño hay ahí abajo, Alby?—gritó Gally. Fue Newt el que habló.

-Otra chica. –todo el mundo estalló en conversaciones paralelas, algunos curiosos otros con las intenciones no muy transparentes-. Eso no es todo —dijo, y señaló hacia la Caja—. Creo que está muerta.

Jane aspiró el aire de golpe. El inicial sentimiento de esperanza que la había embargado hacía escasos segundos se había visto reemplazado por la decepción. Una chica, igual que ella, pero muerta. Ella estaba viva y la otra muerta. No dejaba de pensar en si había tenido suerte o por lo contrario, Jane debería haber muerto también.

Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos que no le hacían ningún bien. La sacaron de la Caja y la posaron en el césped, donde el líder llamó a Thomas, a saber para qué. Se fijó en el cadáver de la muchacha. Era preciosa. Pelo azabache, labios gruesos y piel de porcelana. Sintió una punzada de algo parecido a los celos, cosa que la desconcertó. No creía poder sentir algo así. Miró a Minho, que tenía la vista clavada en ella, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Qué?

-Conozco esa mirada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y tú por qué no te unes a los demás y murmuras obscenidades como ellos? –pretendía que fuera una broma, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a su mejor amigo en ese plan le dolía.

-No pienso mirar a un cadáver de esa forma, por muy guapa que sea. Y aunque estuviera viva, tengo otras prioridades e intereses –sus iris marrones la taladraron significativamente. Jane tragó saliva en un intento de calmar los violentos latidos de su corazón.

De pronto, la otra muchacha abrió los ojos azules como mares y murmuró una única frase:

-Todo va a cambiar.

Después, los cerró y dejó de moverse. Portaba en una mano, asido con fuerza, un trozo de papel que Thomas recogió, leyó y tiró para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Jane retuvo la respiración, anonadada por lo que había escrito.

**Ella es la última.**

**No llegarán más.**

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Clint, Jeff y Jane se llevaron a la joven a la Hacienda para investigarla. Minho volvió al Laberinto, no sin antes despedirse. Hablarían más tarde. Clint fue el primero en examinarla. Aparentemente estaba en coma, su respiración era lenta y pausada. Jane pasó un trapo por la frente perlada de sudor de ella: era hermosa de verdad.

-Si mañana no despierta, tendremos que tomar medidas. Comidas blandas y… tendrás que ayudarla a hacer… ciertas cosas –dijo Jeff.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Abrid paso! –dijo alguien. Dos muchachos cargaban a un tercero, flácido, casi muerto. Jane reprimió un grito al ver que se trataba de Ben.

-Roy, ¿qué ha pasado? –Inquirió Clint-. ¿Pero Benny no estaba en la habitación contigua…?

-Por lo visto se escapó –contestó el que se hacía llamar Roy-. Y no solo eso. Casi destripa al pingajo novato con uno de los cuchillos de Fritanga en el bosque de los Muertos.

-Espera, ¿a Thomas? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Lo ha herido? ¿Y qué le ha pasado en la cabeza a Ben? –sonaba ansiosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Roy la miró a los ojos. Era un asiático el doble de alto que Minho, quizá de nacionalidad japonesa.

-No tenemos ni idea. Puede que un par de moretones. Por suerte, Alby llegó a tiempo. Intentó avisarlo para que se detuviera, pero el cara fuco no hizo caso y recibió una flecha en el cabolo. Le ha ido de poco, pero está vivo.

Jane se inclinó sobre el corredor y palpó el lado ensangrentado con un algodón. Una herida se abría desde el extremo de la ceja hasta la punta de la oreja derecha. Estaba convencida de que si Alby hubiese querido lo habría matado. Su puntería era excepcional.

-Podéis iros, yo me encargo.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

-Alby, ni lo toques. Ni se te ocurra.

-Cállate, verducha. Ben va a ir al Trullo. Si quieres curarle lo haces allí.

-¡Pero no son las condiciones adecuadas! Por favor, Alby, espera a que le tape eso –imploró la muchacha.

El líder negó con la cabeza. Newt se encontraba detrás de él, serio. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia la decisión de su compañero, pero sabía que no había opción, por mucho que Jane considerara lo contrario. Y es que habían irrumpido los dos y lo habían mirado en la cama como si se tratara de un asesino en serie.

-No. Y es mi última palabra. Llévate cualquier cosa que necesites, aunque no le va a durar demasiado. Los guardianes hemos tenido una Reunión.

-Atacó a Thomas –continuó Newt-. Será desterrado en consecuencia.

La sangre huyó de la cara de Jane. Los pelos de la coronilla se le pusieron tiesos y la boca, seca, se le abrió y se le cerró sin emitir sonido. Ya había visto antes un destierro; el de Allen. Y no era un recuerdo agradable que quisiera repetir.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, princesa. Una norma es una norma, y si este gilipullo ha sido tan idiota de romperla, que se atienda a las consecuencias.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Observó cómo se lo llevaban medio a rastras, indignada, saliendo detrás de ellos. Una vez en el Trullo, lo dejaron de cualquier manera en su interior. Jane entró y salvando las distancias logró hacer que se apoyara contra la pared para poder taparle la herida con una venda. Sabía que debía cosérsela, pero no tenía recursos.

-Lo siento Benny –dijo, sincera. El corredor pareció oírla, porque entreabrió los ojos para mirarla. Los orbes seguían rojos y profundas ojeras le marcaban la cara. Al mirarla, suspiró.

-Tú. Tú eres de las buenas. ¿Pero por qué?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-También te he visto. No te haré nada –dijo cuándo Jane empezó a retirarse-. Eras de ellos, pero no querías que ocurriera… Nada de esto querías que… Yo te vi…

Solo hacía que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Ben…

-No dejes que me hagan esto, por favor, por favor Jane. No estaba dormido cuando Alby dijo lo del destierro. Por favor, por favor…

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.

Las manos del enfermo salieron disparadas hacia adelante, rodeando las muñecas de la joven y se apretaron ahí como si le fuera la vida en ello. Jane reprimió una mueca de dolor.

-Ben, para, ¡para!

-¡Por favor…!

-¡Separadlos! –gritó un clariano que acababa de entrar junto a otros dos. Tardaron un poco, pero finalmente lo consiguieron. Se llevaron a un Ben que pataleaba, luchando. La chica salió también a trompicones, centrando la mirada en todas las personas arremolinadas cerca de la puerta éste y evitando bajar los ojos a sus muñecas.

Alcanzó la primera fila de chicos y se fue abriendo paso, buscando a Minho. Avistó a Ben con un lazo alrededor del cuello; un palo lo unía con otros tantos. Alby habló.

-Ben de los corredores, has sido sentenciado al destierro por intentar asesinar a Thomas, el novato. Los guardianes han hablado y su palabra no cambiará. Y tú no vas a volver. Nunca —hubo una larga pausa—. Guardianes, colocaos en la pértiga de destierro.

La chica miró a Thomas, a solo cuatro personas de distancia junto a Chuck. Ella leyó una mezcla de horror y culpabilidad en su rostro pálido. No podía culparlo aunque Ben le hubiese dicho aquello y Gally reflejara cada día su odio por el novato. Algo le decía que era inofensivo.

Vio a Minho en el extremo de la barra de acero y luego a Winston y a Fritanga; todos en silencio. Uno a uno los guardianes fueron ocupando sus puestos. De improviso, la puerta del Claro empezó a cerrarse con los característicos chirridos ensordecedores.

-¡Guardianes, ahora! —gritó Alby. Ben aulló, berreó, pero cada vez estaba más cerca del límite del laberinto. Al fin, el último chillido del ex corredor se vio ahogado por las puertas al cerrarse definitivamente.

Jane frunció los labios para retener las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. No lo logró, y éstas se derramaron por sus mejillas sin control. Alguien la abrazó y tardó en reconocer a Minho. Olía un poco a sudor; se había cambiado únicamente la camiseta y ello mezclado con su esencia corporal le confería un olor almizclado y a la vez atrayente. Además… sólo él sabía cuándo tenía ganas de desahogarse. Y allí, encajada contra el hueco de su cuello mientras los demás se dispersaban, encontró la calidez del chico y se enorgulleció de que solo se mostrara así de cariñoso con ella.

-Debería dejar la costumbre de abordarte cada vez que te veo a punto de llorar. Cualquiera pensaría lo que no es –advirtió.

-Ese es tu problema, ¿no crees? Si te importa tanto…

-No –la apretó más contra sí-. No me importa una clonc.

Jane no fue consciente de lo que hizo a continuación. Alzó la barbilla y le plantó un beso en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Minho abrió los ojos como platos y la contempló, tan estupefacto como ella misma. Se separó de inmediato y se alejó varios pasos.

-Perdona, yo… -farfulló-. Tengo que irme… Alby y yo mañana… el lacerador… bueno, nos vemos.

Se fue. Jane lo observó irse, desconcertada, con el corazón en un puño y una última lágrima traviesa resbalándole por la mejilla.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Algo malo estaba pasando. Minho y Alby se habían marchado, y el ocaso se cernía sobre el Claro cuando Jane se acercó al grupo formado por Newt, Thomas y Chuck.

-…Foder, pero eso no es lo que me saca de quicio –estaba diciendo al primero.

-¿Y qué es? —preguntó Chuck. El chico desplazó los ojos a la entrada del laberinto antes de responder.

-Alby y Minho —farfulló—. Deberían haber vuelto hace horas.

Aquello mandó una ráfaga de inquietud a la muchacha. El corredor nunca se retrasaba, y menos en una visita de inspección.

**[i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i][i]**

Newt y Jane se pasaron las siguientes horas vigilando la puerta Oeste. El chico no paraba de comerse las uñas y de ir de un extremo a otro, nervioso. Mientras, la joven se había sentado delante de la gran obertura, el rostro entre las manos. Se mordía el labio de tal forma que pequeñas heridas empezaban a aparecer en ellos.

-¿Dónde están? —preguntó Newt con voz débil y forzada al ver a Thomas y Chuck acercarse.

-Volverán. Tienen que hacerlo –farfulló Jane, compungida.

Hubo una breve discusión entre el sublíder y el nuevo. Entonces Chuck saltó, confirmando los peores temores de todos.

-Newt no lo va a decir —dijo el niño—, así que lo diré yo: si no vuelven, significa que están muertos. Minho es demasiado listo para perderse. Es imposible. Están muertos.

La muchacha se mareó, el mundo pareció darse la vuelta por completo. Era incapaz de imaginar algo así. No estaban muertos. No podían estarlo.

Lo que empeoró la situación fue que Newt no lo negó. Se había rendido.

-¡Están vivos, lo sé! –Exclamó Jane, poniéndose delante de los demás-. Se habrán entretenido, quizá el lacerador ha cambiado de sitio por culpa del laberinto…

-Jane –puso las manos en sus hombros-. El pingajo tiene razón. Y ésa es la razón por la que no podemos salir. No podemos permitirnos empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya están.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –se las sacudió, furiosa.

-Faltan dos minutos para que se cierren las puertas —dijo Newt ignorando la reacción de su compañera. Les dio la espalda y se marchó, encorvado y en silencio.

Puntuales, las puertas empezaron a moverse. Jane soltó un alarido. Corrió al laberinto, golpeando las paredes como si ello pudiese detenerlas de algún modo. De pronto, un movimiento al final del pasillo a la izquierda captó la atención de los presentes. Era Minho, y arrastraba literalmente a Alby.

-¡Le dieron! —gritó Minho con voz ahogada y débil por el cansancio.

Thomas había llamado de nuevo a Newt que estaba de vuelta tan rápido como su cojera le permitía. La chica salió disparada al Laberinto, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Chuck.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! –le espetó el corredor cuando se cargó a Alby por el otro lado.

Jane le dirigió una mirada serena al cansado muchacho.

-¡Ayudar! No pienso dejar que…

-¡Las puertas! –la interrumpió, al tiempo que corrían desesperados. Minho tropezó y los tres se precipitaron al suelo. Y sucedió lo que nadie esperaba. Thomas cruzó los muros en el último minuto y los descomunales muros se cerraron tras él, sentenciándolos a una muerte inminente.


	11. Capitulo 11: El Cambio

_¡Gracias por la espera!_

_Siento no haberlo subido antes, y eso que ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía unos días, pero he estado ocupadilla._

_Gracias también a las nuevas lectoras, espero que os guste este capitulo. Es corto a mi parecer, pero no temáis, de aquí nada subo el siguiente, que ya está escrito._

_¡Disfrutad! ^^_

* * *

Se había acabado. Todo se había acabado para ellos. Al menos ese era el único pensamiento de Minho en aquellos oscuros momentos.

-¿De verdad vamos a morir? —preguntó Thomas, incapaz de aceptarlo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir?

-Ninguna.

Jane temblaba. En parte por el frío del Laberinto, en parte por el miedo aterrador que empezaba a amenazar su cordura. Estaban fuera del Claro tras el toque de queda, les había fallado en su intento por salvarlos a ambos, y encima ponía en peligro al novato. Imperdonable.

Thomas y Minho, discutieron acaloradamente y la muchacha desconectó, demasiado impresionada para intervenir. Más tarde, los tres transportaron a Alby cerca de la entrada para que al menos encontraran un cuerpo, como había propuesto el Guardián de los corredores. Thomas alzó la cabeza.

-¿No podemos trepar por esta cosa? —miró a Minho, que no dijo ni una palabra—. Por las enredaderas, ¿no podemos subir por ellas?

Minho suspiró, frustrado.

-Te lo juro, verducho, debes de creer que somos un hatajo de subnormales. ¿De veras piensas que nunca hemos tenido la ingeniosa idea de subir por las putas paredes?

-Yo lo intenté –confesó Jane, causando que los chicos centraran su atención en ella-. Hace un par de días. Creí que sería buena idea pero… -se levantó la camiseta por detrás, dejando ver un moretón que se extendía por la mitad del espinazo y desaparecía en el interior del pantalón. Se lo tapó inmediatamente después-…no lo fue.

-¿A qué altura…? –comenzó su mejor amigo.

-Me faltó un metro y medio para tocar el borde superior. Por suerte no era demasiado alta y solo estuve desorientada unos minutos.

-¿Por qué eres tan temeraria?

-¿Por qué eres tú tan pesimista respecto a sobrevivir aquí fuera? –le temblaba el labio inferior. Aquello solo hizo más que empeorar el humor de Minho, que saltó hacia Tomas y lo agarró por la camiseta.

-¡No lo entendéis, cara fucos! ¡Tú no sabes nada y tú no has estado el tiempo suficiente aquí como para saber cómo funcionan las cosas. ¡Lo único que hacéis es empeorarlo intentando tener esperanza! Estamos muertos, ¿me oís? ¡Muertos!

La chica chilló, alarmada, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de separarlos el asiático se apartó. Jane lo miró, muy perpleja. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

-Jo, tío —susurró Minho; luego se dejó caer en el suelo y hundió la cara en sus puños apretados—. Nunca he estado tan asustado, macho. No como ahora.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Hizo una mueca; el mordisco prácticamente reciente de Ben le dolía.

Y entonces se oyó el _ruido._ Todos levantaron la cabeza, espantados, intentando averiguar de dónde venía el escalofriante y grave sonido. Éste se fue intensificando y de pronto fue substituido por unos chasquidos horribles que no presagiaban nada bueno. Jane notó la mano de Minho cerrarse sobre su muñeca libre y obligarla a ponerse de pie con él.

-Tenemos que separarnos. Es nuestra única posibilidad de supervivencia. Sigue moviéndote. ¡No dejes de moverte! –le dijo a Thomas y echó a correr con la joven, dejándolo ahí sólo.

Jane tardó varios pasillos en razonar. Cuando lo hizo, se soltó de su agarre con vehemencia y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! –exigió saber.

-¡Intento salvarte la vida! En realidad, ¡salvárnosla a todos nosotros!

-¿Y te crees que huyendo como un cobarde vas a hacerlo? ¡Podría haber cientos!

-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¡Quedarnos quietos hará que muramos más rápido! Si podemos sobrevivir aunque sea un par de horas…

-¿Un par de horas y qué, Minho? ¡Aclárate! O mueres o vives. No puedes intentar tener esperanza y luego decirnos a la cara que no la hay. Podemos hacerlo. Lograremos sobrevivir, ¡pero solo si permanecemos juntos! Así que vamos a mover el culo ahora mismo y a volver con el verducho.

El chico la contempló unos instantes tan largos que Jane creyó que estaba en shock. Luego franqueó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó en los labios, brusca pero intensamente. A la joven se le cortó el aliento de golpe y correspondió a duras penas. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo? Querría que no acabara nunca. Minho gimió contra su boca al sentir las manos de la muchacha en su nuca, invitándole a seguir. Los laceradores y el peligro de muerte desaparecieron lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Al separarse, jadeaban. Incluso en la penumbra, Jane advirtió un brillo febril en los ojos de su compañero, algo nuevo para ella.

-Si sobrevivimos… -insinuó-. Si hay una remota posibilidad de sobrevivir…

No llegó a terminar. El chasquido familiar detrás de ellos lo interrumpió y un enorme lacerador golpeaba el suelo de piedra con sus piernas metálicas. Las pinzas de delante se abrían y se cerraban, saboreando el momento en que destrozaría a sus presas. Una baba repulsiva escapaba de la grotesca boca llena de dientes, y de la parte superior, en el cuerpo bulboso surgieron una especie de pinchos puntiagudos.

-Vamos a por Thomas –musitó, temeroso de provocar un ataque si hablaba más fuerte-. Pero antes… tenemos que deshacernos del bicho.

-Búscalo –dijo ella. Minho la miró, confuso-. Busca a Thomas y luego venid a por mí.

-¿Crees que voy a…?

-¡Hazme caso de una fuca vez, foder! –exclamó-. ¡Corre!

El joven le dio un apretón en el brazo y se giró, echando a correr. Y allí estaba ella, delante de la peor pesadilla de cualquier clariano, enfrentándose a la mismísima muerte. No lo habría admitido delante de su compañero, pero no albergaba esperanzas de resistir. No obstante, lucharía. Lo haría por Minho, por Chuck, por Thomas, por Newt e incluso por Alby.

Como si el lacerador leyera sus pensamientos, caminó en dirección a Jane, probando su valor. Se estaba burlando de su soledad y desamparo, lo veía en los asquerosos ojos negros de la criatura. Y no pensaba jugar a ese juego.

Emprendió una carrera por el pasillo, tan rápido como le permitían las piernas mientras el lacerador trotaba entre chasquidos soltando estrambóticos chillidos inhumanos, sediento de sangre. La chica saltó varias piedras y en una de ellas notó un crujido en el tobillo que casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Dobló otra esquina, luego a la derecha, y a la izquierda, explorando un laberinto que en las circunstancias presentes le parecía igual. Su entrenamiento como corredora había dejado de serle útil bajo presión.

Encontró una escalera de muros rotos, que subió a duras penas. Algo le rasgó la camisa por detrás. El dolor la acució y se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un veneno. Aun así, se obligó a seguir. Si se paraba, sería su fin y el arañazo del lacerador no sería nada en comparación con lo que le haría. Pero al ladear la cabeza encontró a la criatura justo encima de ella, con una extremidad alzada. El aguijón. La aguja que la haría pasar por el Cambio.

Si la tocaba, estaba perdida y tuvo que reaccionar rápido. Rodó de lado al tiempo que saltaba del muro y aterrizó sobre el costado: aulló de dolor .

_¡El hombro! ¡Mi hombro!, _quiso gritar, más las palabras morían en sus labios.

El aguijón del lacerador se encastó en la piedra y se quedó allí, luchando para liberarse. Jane se levantó, malherida. Escupió sangre de los labios partidos antes de irse a toda prisa de allí.

_Minho, Minho, Minho._

Quería verlo antes de morir.

En una de las esquinas, dos pares de manos la sujetaron y la obligaron a seguir en marcha. Mirando débil a ambos lados vio maravillada que eran sus compañeros. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no pudo detenerlas. El alivio la inundó, tan de sopetón que las piernas le flaquearon.

-¿Cómo…? –logró pronunciar.

-Si te soy sincero, pura casualidad –dijo Minho. Colocó el brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica para sujetarla mejor. Torcieron a la derecha, conscientes aún de que les pisaban los talones-. He tenido una idea, ¡vamos! El Precipicio es nuestra última esperanza.

-¿El Precipicio? ¡Minho, si nos metemos ahí moriremos! –daba la impresión que solo los corredores sabían qué era ese Precipicio y pronto, Thomas lo vio. El pasillo no terminaba en otra pared de piedra. Acababa en negrura. Las dos paredes cubiertas de hiedra a ambos lados parecían no cruzarse con nada más que el cielo allí arriba. Podía ver las estrellas. Conforme se acercaban, por fin se dio cuenta de que era una abertura; el Laberinto se acababa.

-No te entusiasmes —dijo Minho. Jane asintió, confirmándolo. Mientras uno le enseñaba por qué no era ninguna salida al otro, la muchacha miró por encima del hombro sano y se le heló la sangre al ver el tropel de laceradores tras ellos.

-Minho… espero que tengas un buen plan –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Puede que esas cosas sean sanguinarias, pero no son más tontas porque no se entrenan. Quedaos aquí, a mi lado, mirando…

Y Thomas y Jane al fin encajaron las piezas.

-Estamos listos – declararon al unísono.

-¡Tenemos que estar sincronizados! —Gritó Minho, casi ahogado por los ruidos ensordecedores de los pinchos retumbantes que rodaban por la piedra—. ¡A mi señal!

Ella advirtió que los laceradores se habían alineado, un hecho totalmente misterioso. Se acercaron. Tres metros, dos metros, metro y medio…

-¡Ahora! —gritó Minho.

Antes de que el primer lacerador lograra tocarlos, se separaron en direcciones opuestas. El primero cayó sin remedio, los chasquidos cesaron al entrar en contacto con aquella especie de cielo. El siguiente precedió al anterior, en cadena. Pero el último logró detenerse a tiempo y Jane observó cómo Thomas y Minho lo empujaban desesperados para que desapareciera también.

El laberinto se sumió en el silencio más absoluto. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Entonces Thomas se acurrucó hecho un ovillo y empezó a llorar; nadie sería capaz de juzgarlo por ello. Si el agotamiento y el dolor no estuviesen presentes en su cuerpo, volvería a derramar lágrimas. Su consciencia iba desvaneciéndose a cada segundo.

-Thomas… -susurró exhausta, cuando el chico dejó de lloriquear-. Thomas… gracias.

Y se desmayó.


	12. Capitulo 12: Entre discusiones

_Primero de todo. PERDONADME. Os lo suplico._

_Me fui sin decir nada, sin poner un comentario de mi marcha ni nada por el estilo. Eso no se hace, lo sé. No voy a decir "Lo siento mucho, seguiré escribiendo" porque ni yo puedo asegurarlo. Estoy pasando una época muy dificil, he suspendido una asignatura y si no la he recuperado tendré que hacer selectividad en setiembre. Vamos, que estoy de examenes hasta arriba. No puedo permitirme suspender y repetir, como comprenderéis. He quedado nula de inspiración, y solo tengo éste capitulo y otro más para subir._

_De nuevo, no puedo permitirme relajarme escribiendo, o voy a recibir hostias hasta en el carnet de identidad. No de nadie, de mi misma porque no me lo perdonaré._

_Espero que lo comprendáis. Cuando suba el capitulo 13, quedará en "standby" hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Gracias por la comprensión!_

**_O.o.O.o__O.o.O.o_**

* * *

**_O.o.O.o__O.o.O.o_**

_Es consciente de que sueña, pero no es muy vívido. Una mujer rubia, trajeada de blanco, se mueve de un lado a otro explicando un plan que ella poco entiende. No ve el resto de la sala; está escondida detrás de la puerta, mirando por la fina rendija que deja. Sólo sabe que hay más gente._

_De pronto la mujer fija sus ojos celestes en la abertura, mirándola. Su rostro muestra una mueca severa. Murmura algunas disculpas y se acerca. Abre la puerta, la cierra tras sí y se agacha un poco._

_-Te he dicho que no quiero que escuches a escondidas cosas que no te incumben._

_-Lo siento –musita la chica, y se sorprende de que su voz suene tan infantil. Puede que tuviera unos trece años._

_La mujer frunce los labios. Pretende acariciarla en el rostro pero no se deja. Hay demasiadas cosas que no le encajan. Puede que fueran aquellos papeles de adopción encontrados en el cajón, o puede que sean los cientos de expedientes de alumnos entre los cuales figuran sus amigos. La mitad aparecían tachados en rojo._

_-No me gusta que te escapes siempre que me doy la vuelta, ¿sabes? Eso me preocupa._

_-Lo que a ti te guste me es indiferente –espeta. La mujer entrecierra los ojos y se incorpora._

_-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento –parece ver a alguien más por detrás-. Ah… Thomas. Y vosotros dos también. Lleváosla de vuelta._

_La pequeña Jane gira la cabeza y ve a tres personas aguardándola, serios. El primero tiene una expresión de alarma que no pasa desapercibida por nadie. La segunda, mira directamente la nuca de Thomas, sus orbes azules demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro le dan un aire maduro. Y el tercero, no llega a ponerle rostro._

_-Quiero ir a ver a Minho y a los demás –pide Jane. Thomas y la otra muchacha se miran._

_-Ahora no es un buen momento –dice el primero._

_-Les están realizando algunas pruebas. Tienen pensado llevárselos al Laberinto en Enero del año que viene._

_Ella abre la boca, atónita. No da crédito a lo que oye._

_-Pues iré yo también._

_La conversación continua, pero la Jane que sueña se aleja y se la traga una espiral de negrura._

**_O.o.O.o__O.o.O.o__O.o.O.o_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un momento, se asustó de no poder ver nada, pero pronto advirtió una pequeña luz mortecina encima de una mesita auxiliar y el brillo de las estrellas a través de la ventana. Intentó despegar la boca para decir algo, y un gemido escapó en su lugar.

Parpadeó. La vista se le aclaró un poco más, lo suficiente para ver a alguien sentado a su lado. Encorvado en una silla, con las manos entrelazadas y tensas y la mirada perdida, Newt no parecía percatarse del despertar de la chica. Cuando se movió fijó los ojos en ella y se relajó. Inclinó el cuerpo, apoyando los codos en la cama y dijo:

-Eh. Estás viva.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien podría no estarlo.

Newt se encogió. Era obvio que no quería pensar en ello demasiado. La titilante luz de la vela hacía que su pelo rubio simulara el fuego y las pupilas fueran negras el carbón. No tendría más de diecisiete años y aun así parecía mayor. Incómoda, cambió de tema.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

Meditó.

-Casi dos días enteros.

Jane se incorporó de golpe. Un error, el estado en que se encontraba no era el idóneo. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, sin contar el brazo vendado desde el hombro y la cuchillada de la espalda. El resto, moretones que no se atrevía a mirar.

-No puede ser.

-Pues lo es, pingaja imprudente –insistió-. No te doy por respeto a tus heridas.

-¿Dónde está Thomas? Necesito hablar con él, en seguida.

Newt soltó una risotada.

-Pensé que llamarías a Minho como has estado haciendo hasta ahora mientras pasabas el Cambio.

La chica parpadeó, incrédula.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-En serio, ¿no te acuerdas de nada? ¿No hubo un momento en que el maldito lacerador te aguijoneó o esa ralla en la espalda fue por una jodida piedra?

-Newt, te aseguro que… -calló, consciente entonces de lo que significaba-. Oh, madre mía. ¡Pensé que había sido una de las pinzas!

-Has tenido suerte, cabeza de clonc. El bicho no logró clavarte la aguja: te rozó. Clint solo ha vaciado media jeringuilla de Suero, pero te has pasado gimiendo y llamando a Minho y a Thomas como si aún estuvieses en el Laberinto.

No sabía si sentirse avergonzada o no. Optó por cerrar los ojos, demasiado agotada para sentir… algo.

-No recuerdo ningún dolor –confesó. No tenía ni idea de qué se sentía en el Cambio.

-Algunos lo sufren y olvidan. Pero siempre quedan secuelas, por muy leves que sean. Aunque si te encuentras bien –dentro de lo que cabe- enhorabuena, eres afortunada.

-Tengo que hablar con Thomas –repitió. Newt resopló.

-No muevas tu culo flaco de la cama hasta que vuelva.

Salió de la habitación bruscamente y a los cinco minutos volvió acompañado del ya no tan judía verde. Thomas bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la silla contigua, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Estás pálido –señaló ella.

-Eso tu –contraatacó.

-Cortad el rollo los dos –intervino Newt-. Jane, te ha picado un fuco lacerador y a ti por poco te mata del susto Alby cuando intentó suicidarse por alguna fuerza "superior" que lo controlaba. Id al grano. Y antes que digáis una sola palabra, no, no voy a largarme como hice con el imbécil de nuestro líder.

-¿Alby se ha despertado? –quiso saber la joven. Aunque nunca había congeniando completamente con él, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sus casi muertes habían valido la pena.

-Sí, pero no te emociones. Está bastante peor que tú.

Thomas lo fulminó con la mirada y luego la miró, expectante.

-Tom… ya te habrán contado o sabrás de por sí que he pasado por un "medio Cambio". Te he visto en mis recuerdos.

Les explicó a ambos lo que había recordado brevemente, omitiendo los detalles de la mujer de blanco. Cuando acabó, la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

-No eres malo, Thomas – reiteró, convencida-. Nos tenían como conejillos de indias y fueron sacándonos uno a uno para estudiarnos. Tú y la chica… no sé para qué os necesitaban. Yo estaba bajo vuestra supervisión, quizá porque…

-¿Por qué? –Newt se sentó en los pies de la cama, pendiente de la conversación. Jane vaciló.

-Porque era hija de alguien importante, no sé. Me atrevería a decir que fui la que provocó que los creadores quisieran meternos a nosotros tres aquí. Ignoro qué planes tienen pero… no será bueno.

Otro largo silencio.

-Seguimos en las mismas –masculló el sublíder-. Ahora podemos, no obstante, ponerle una explicación a ciertas cosas. La primera, Tommy no es un ogro de tres cabezas que haya venido a matarnos. La segunda, tú entraste en el Claro con la intención de ayudar y de buscar a Minho, al que, por lo visto, ya conocías de antes.

-A muchos de vosotros –corrigió y se ruborizó al pensar en el corredor-. Por favor, no se lo digáis.

Thomas asintió efusivamente. Newt rezongó antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Eh… ¿qué ha pasado mientras estaba dormida?

Los chicos se miraron. ¿Cuántas veces hacían eso los Clarianos cuando dudaban si contar algo?

-Oh, venga ya –exclamó, molesta.

-Está bien –musitó Newt-. Al día siguiente de que salierais del Laberinto se convocó una Reunión en el consejo para decidir qué hacer con este gilipullo –apuntó a Thomas-. La mitad de los guardianes quería ponerlo en un pedestal y la otra mitad atarlo de manos y pies y devolverlo al Laberinto. Incluso Minho sugirió convertirlo en el nuevo maldito guardián de los corredores.

-¿Minho ha dicho eso? –no daba crédito.

-Sí. Está fucado de la cabeza. ¿Puedo seguir? Gracias –puso los ojos en blanco-. Después, el cabrón de Gally metió la pata hasta el fondo. Alegó que su propuesta era absurda, lo degradó y te metió por en medio diciendo que le habías comido el cerebro y que estabas compinchada con Tommy. Y ¡já! Se lió. Minho se levantó de la silla y le pegó una somanta palos que lo flipas. Bueno, "somanta palos" no sería el término adecuado. Lo empujó con la mano abierta hasta tirarlo al suelo y lo humilló. Tras lograr sacárselo de encima entre dos, Gally salió echando leches. Nadie sabe a dónde.

-¿Qué se decidió para él? –preguntó, ansiando esconder los sentimientos desbordados por el corredor.

-Ya que la votación estaba cantada, se decidió algo mixto: Thomas pasaría mañana el día entero en el Trullo y al siguiente se convertiría oficialmente en corredor.

Jane entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Un día en el Trullo, Newt? ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante gilipullez?

-Pues a mí. Si no te gusta, te aguantas. Ya está decidido. Tenía que contentar a ambas partes, poner paz –se justificó.

-¿Contentarlos? ¿CONTENTARLOS? Newt, por dios, es como si alguien robara un chicle y dos partes discutieran entre dejarlo impune o cortarle las dos piernas, y tu decidieras que para "contentar a ambas partes" sería recomendable amputarle una. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco de remate?! ¡Nos salvó la vida!

-¡No es tan sencillo como lo pintas! No somos tiranos, ¡estamos en una democracia!

-¡Claro que sí! Porque en una democracia castigamos a los que ayudan y alabamos a los que nos agreden, ¿verdad?

El sublíder se dejó caer en la silla. De pronto no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Meteremos a Gally en el Trullo en cuanto lo encontremos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Amenazó con matar al pingajo. Debería dar gracias a que no lo desterremos –se alzó-. Vamos, Tommy. Estarás hambriento, y yo abatido como para batallar con una enferma en proceso de recuperación.

-No te preocupes, Jane –dijo el otro-. Estoy conforme con las condiciones. Hablaremos pronto –le dio un apretón amistoso y salió de la sala. Casi chocó con alguien más al hacerlo-. Perdón.

La puerta se cerró. La joven creyó que nadie más la visitaría, por lo que cerró de nuevo los ojos y se giró de medio lado. Por fin podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando en el Laberinto? –Se golpeó la frente con la mano-. ¿Si sobrevivimos? ¿Si sobrevivimos qué? –empezó a dar vueltas pese al pegaría la paliza de tu vida, cara fuco. Gilipullo. Idiota.

-Vaya, si Minho te oye despotricar de esa manera pensará que lo odias –comentó alguien desde la puerta. Jane saltó, petrificada-. Ah, no, espera. Yo soy Minho.

La chica le lanzó la almohada.

-Cierra el pico. ¿Has escuchado mucho de mi conversación privada?

-Oh, no demasiado. Desde "En qué estabas pensando en Laberinto" –le devolvió el cojín.

-Genial. Toda enterita. Ya puedes… vanagloriarte con tus amigos u obligarme a olvidar lo que pasó –su rostro tomó un color carmesí intenso. Escuchó al chico avanzar y sentarse en los bajos de la cama, el sitio de Newt.

-Jane, quiero que me prestes un poco de tu tiempo y me mires a la cara.

-Y yo no quiero hacerlo.

_Si me miras como creo que me estás mirando, me romperé._

Minho le acarició la mano, suave, para posteriormente agarrársela.

-Sólo… hazlo y hablemos.

Titubeó, nerviosa. Ladeó la cabeza poco a poco y tragó saliva. Temía que su peor miedo se cumpliera, sin embargo, cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, contuvo el aliento. Él la contemplaba con expresión afable. No había frialdad en sus iris castaños ni dureza en los carnosos labios, relajados y ligeramente separados. Era… Minho y a la vez no lo era.

-Verás –comenzó-. En el Laberinto… no pensé lo que hacía. No, no es eso. Sí que lo sabía, pero creí que no viviríamos mucho más tiempo. Tampoco deseaba que las cosas entre nosotros dos se precipitaran tanto. Fue una acción desesperada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustes. Con todo, las cosas se aceleraron, ocasionándonos dudas a ti y a mí. Y las dudas no son buenas en estos tiempos que corren, hay más cosas en las que pensar. En ningún momento he querido aprovecharme de ti. Foder, estás buena pero no soy un depravado y…

A Jane le entró la risa oyéndolo disculparse tartamudeando y contradiciéndose. Minho se la quedó mirando, desconcertado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió. Ella negó, recobrando el aliento.

-A ver si lo he entendido: Estabas aterrorizado, razón por la cual me besaste, algo que podrías haber hecho meses más tarde si no hubiera ocurrido esto. ¿Y te estás disculpando por precipitarte en _tus_ acciones sin tener claros _tus_ sentimientos?

-¿Suena muy mal?

-Bastante. Casi habría preferido el "vamos a seguir siendo amigos" que estaba esperando.

El corredor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No sé qué hacer, Jane. Todo está cambiando, y no sólo lo de los laceradores y Thomas.

-No tienes que hacer nada. Tienes razón, las cosas se están complicando más de la cuenta –logró incorporarse un poco-. ¿Sabes qué? Necesitamos una tregua.

-¿Una, qué?

-Una tregua. Vamos a… aplazar esta conversación hasta que se solucione lo que sea que deba solucionarse en esta mierda de lugar. Nada de "Jane, me gustas pero no" ni "¿Por qué iba a fijarse en mí?". Ni un pensamiento. Tu enseñas al novato a no abrirse la cabeza corriendo y yo sigo vendando brazos y cocinando. Por ahora… vete de la habitación.

-Si acabo de…

-¡Que. Te. Largues! –vociferó. Minho arrugó la frente, se levantó del tirón y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Jane se la quedó mirando un buen rato.

-Qué he hecho –murmuró, y al poco los párpados le pesaron tanto que acabó durmiéndose. Su mente la transportó a un mundo de pesadillas que no recordaría al día siguiente.


	13. Capitulo 13: No es tan malo amar

_Siento el retraso, de verdad. Debería haber subido hace tiempo, pero no encontraba las ganas. Espero que podáis perdonarme alguna vez..._

_En fin, GRACIAS a las nuevas lectoras y a las no tan nuevas que han esperado pacientemente. Espero que aún quede alguna por aquí. Para información vuestra de lo que he estado haciendo, he terminado el curso de idioma coreano y me he sacado el título y voy a asistir próximamente a una gran escuela de Manga. Por supuesto, seguiré escribiendo fanfics. Os invito a que también os paséis por mi página web, podéis encontrarla en google a nombre de "Drewland Fanfics"._

_Y una pregunta a todos y todas: ¿Sobre qué os gustaría que escribiera en el futuro? Solo es una pregunta para saber qué preferís. No me pidáis ni cosas de Justin bieber ni edward ni nada de estas cosas a menos que sea de Taylor Lautner (y aun así...). ¿Algún anime o videojuego?_

_En fin, disfrutad del capítulo. _

* * *

Pese a estar cansada, no pudo dormir demasiado aquella noche y al día siguiente lo sufrió. Chuck apareció por la mañana con un par de sándwiches de queso y jamón, los cuales repudió alegando falta de apetito.

-Oh, vamos, llevas sin comer desde que te despertaste. Es imposible que no tengas hambre.

-No tengo, Chuck. De verdad –mintió. Lo cierto es que se moría por hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa comestible, pero la imagen de los laceradores y, sobretodo, de Minho, le quitaban las ganas. Notó cómo se sentaba a su lado y desenvolvía uno de los bocadillos; lo escuchó masticar despacio, saboreándolo… Se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? –espetó, molesta.

-Yo había venido a desayunar contigo. Si no quieres, me los comeré yo –lo decía intentando parecer inocente, pero estaban claras sus intenciones.

-¿Hay novedades? –inquirió la muchacha, intentando desviar la atención. Chuck se encogió de hombros y tragó.

-Algo así. El cielo se ha apagado cual bombilla. Parece el techo de una casa, salvo que éste es gris y feo. Todos tienen miedo porque se ha ido el sol, y estamos casi en mediodía.

_Eso no puede ser bueno, _ladró una vocecilla en su interior que la sobresaltó. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Ah. Minho y Thomas han ido a ver el Precipicio. O como Thomas lo ha bautizado "El Agujero de los Laceradores", que puede ser nuestra salida. Yo qué sé, pero no me hace gracia meterme en el sitio donde esos bichos duermen.

A Jane tampoco le gustó ese planteamiento.

-Ésta tarde iré a dar un paseo. Creo estar suficientemente bien por el momento.

_Y aclararme un poco la cabeza o me volveré loca._

Chuck vaciló.

-¿Segura? Puedo avisar a Newt para…

-¡No! –Exclamó ella, con demasiado ímpetu-. No, prefiero ir sola.

-Como quieras –dio un mordisco más al sándwich antes de hablar con la boca llena-. A propósito. Alby os escuchó gritar ayer tarde. Dijo que parecías furiosa con Minho. ¿Qué ha hecho ésta vez?

Jane clavó los ojos en cualquier punto que no fuera el niño.

-Nada. Sólo que… -se pellizcó los labios.

-Puedes confiar en mí –aseguró, espurreando un montón de migas de pan por las sábanas. La chica se resistió al principio, pero acabó cediendo. Le contó sin demasiado detalle lo que había pasado en el Laberinto y después la discusión en la Hacienda. Chuck la escuchó sin mediar palabra en ningún momento, como si ya se esperara algo así.

-Vaya… -soltó cuando Jane dejó de hablar-. No me sorprende, tratándose de él. Minho es el mejor corredor, el más rápido y el mejor, pero en cuestiones de chicas es bastante tarugo.

-¿Ahora te has convertido en un experto en amor y corazones rotos? –dijo, burlona. Chuck le sacó la lengua.

-Aunque no lo parezca, sois bastante transparentes los dos. El Claro entero sabe que estáis locos el uno por el otro. Y no es difícil de ver, cada vez que se habla de ti Minho se comporta como un sabueso custodiando un hueso al que ni siquiera roe.

La chica enrojeció.

-No es verdad –bajó el tono-. A él no le importo tanto.

Chuck eructó.

-Ya te lo he dicho –insistió-. Es un tarugo cabezón, malhumorado, impulsivo y odia que las cosas se le salgan de las manos. Y además eres una chica, foder. La única.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose profundamente ofendida.

-Es decir, si hubiera más chicas seguro que estaría por ahí dándose el lote con cualquiera, ¿es eso?

-Uh, no quería decir eso… no creo, Minho es bastante fiel con cualquier cosa, así que supongo que contigo también podría ser fiel…

-¡Él y yo no somos nada! –Gritó, notando que las palabras le quemaban en la boca-. Ahí está el problema, Chuck. Me gusta, me puse en peligro porque me importa demasiado como para no darlo todo por él. Tengo la seguridad de que ya me gustaba desde antes de llegar al Claro y de que podría estar aquí _por él_. Cada vez que me sonríe, cada vez que me roza la nuca para ponerme el arnés de corredor me flaquean las piernas. Y. Él. Está. Indeciso. El problema no es Minho, Chuckie. El problema soy yo.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio. El crío tenía la boca abierta, incrédulo y atento a una Jane a punto de echarse a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza, la cerró y tragó saliva.

-Vale… Minho es un cara fuco muy grande.

-Es lo más acertado que has dicho desde que entraste por esa puerta –Ella hundió los hombros-. Dame un sándwich. Y cambiemos de tema.

Obediente, Chuck se lo tendió y conversaron de Thomas. Los dos chicos se habían hecho muy amigos, casi como uña y carne. El niño tenía una gran fascinación por Thomas, algo notorio en su forma de hablar refiriéndose al chico.

-Lo visité en el Trullo. Me aseguró que nos llevaría a casa, si es que tenemos alguna -contaba.

-Tengamos o no, espero irme de aquí.

No se sabía nada de Gally. Algunos lo habían visto correr al Laberinto pero nadie sabía si había vuelto, por lo que no comentaron nada. Cuando la noche cayó, Jane salió de la cama acompañada de Chuck, ambos deseosos de cenar. Ni siquiera miró al corredor, el cual no la perdió de vista en ningún momento de la noche.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.****O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Un día después, el cielo seguía igual. Jane, por recomendación de Jeff se había quedado en la cama de la Hacienda un poco más. Estaba leyendo un libro encontrado en uno de los viejos cajones cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Entró sin esperar escuchar cualquier invitación y Jane aspiró el aire de golpe.

-Tú –exclamó, incorporándose.

-No, por favor. Relájate –pidió la chica de ojos azules alzando las manos-. Necesito que me escuches. Mis recuerdos se están desvaneciendo y no sé cuánto más podre retener. Soy Teresa, y sí, nos conocemos. Gracias a ti tomamos la decisión de entrar en el Laberinto. Tú nos hiciste decidir al respecto, una decisión acertada dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la joven se sentía mareada con tanta información de golpe. No pudo evitar compararse de nuevo. Teresa tenía unos ojos azules como mares, profundos e hipnotizantes, similares a los de un gato. Los labios eran más bien finos y rojos y la piel clara como la porcelana.

Ella, por el contrario, tenía los iris de la tonalidad del cielo antes de una nevada, un gris tan nítido que parecía blanco. Su piel, pese a lo pálida, conservaba pinceladas de color en las mejillas y poseía unos labios gruesos y rosados. Jane era considerablemente más alta y recia, sin albergar algún signo de debilidad física: toda ella evocaba la ferocidad de una leona. Tan diferentes y a la vez… tan parecidas.

-He provocado El Final –tartamudeó y se dio la vuelta-. Tengo que encontrar a Thomas.

-¡Espera! –la llamó. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Jeff. Teresa se asustó hasta el punto de lanzarle una patada en la entrepierna al mediquero. Jane cerró los ojos al ver a su compañero caer al suelo, encorvado mientras la muchacha salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Oh dios mío, Jeff –salió de la cama y se arrodilló junto al chico-. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-¿Qué no? –profirió con voz ahogada. Poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura y en cuanto lo hizo salió disparado de la Hacienda. La joven se levantó, perdió pie y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aturdida. Tanto tiempo en la cama no era bueno. Observó a otra persona que subía a trompicones los escalones y deseó poder dar media vuelta y encerrarse en la habitación. Pero Minho la había visto y por su aspecto, acababa de volver de correr. Se acercó reduciendo la marcha gradualmente hasta detenerse delante de la muchacha.

-Hola –dijo-. Thomas y yo acabamos de regresar y adivina qué. Es muy probable que sepamos el sitio exacto del Precipicio por donde se van los Laceradores. Si pueden largarse…

-Nosotros también –terminó la frase. Minho le sonrió, esperanzado. Pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una mirada de indiferencia que lo dejó helado. Carraspeó, incómodo.

-Eh… todo el mundo sabe que la chica está despierta –anunció-. ¿Ha pasado por aquí?

-Sí. Me ha dicho… cosas raras de narices –sacudió una mano, restándole importancia-. Dijo que quería ver a Thomas y luego le dio una patada a Jeff. No he podido detenerla.

-Déjala. Ya se las verá con alguien –dijo. De pronto adoptó una expresión seria. Sus ojos rasgados la atravesaron como dagas y se obligó a apartar la vista-. Jane… quiero que hablemos de nosotros.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza bajo las costillas y tembló imperceptiblemente.

-No hay un "nosotros" –espetó. Había recordado las palabras de Chuck-. Porque lo que sientes es sólo una… ilusión. Soy la única chica del Claro, Minho. Te habría gustado cualquier otra que hubiese llegado antes que yo.

-En eso te equivocas –la agarró por los hombros-. La del coma también es una chica, y aunque no niego que la tía está del diez te prefiero a ti mil veces. Algo me dice que las chicas no son todas iguales. Si tuviera que poner esa en algún sector, posiblemente habría acabado de deambulante.

-Ni siquiera la conoces para decir algo así –se removió, pero el corredor no la soltó.

-Jane, sé que me he comportado como un gilipullo pero no me consideres tan superficial como para enamorarme de alguien por el físico. Y aunque se presentara ahora mismo un regimiento de chicas seguiría pensando en ti cada vez que me voy a dormir –hizo una pausa-. Jane, respira. Te estás poniendo morada.

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Exhaló de golpe el aire retenido sintiéndose desfallecer. Luego miró al chico fijamente, recelosa.

-Dime algo –imploró-. Foder, sabes que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo y me cuesta horrores ponerme en evidencia de ésta manera. Las estoy pasando canutas ahora mismo.

Jane abrió la boca, incrédula y atónita. Quiso contestar, sin embargo Fritanga escogió ese preciso instante para interrumpir.

-Siento molestaros –dijo a toda prisa. Minho se apartó rascándose la cabeza con vehemencia, visiblemente cabreado-. Tenemos graves problemas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica.

-La Caja no ha subido provisiones hoy y seguimos sin luz para las plantas, pero eso no es lo peor de todo. Son las puertas. Hace media hora que deberían haberse cerrado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.****O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Jane recorrió las camas de las habitaciones tan rápido como pudo con ayuda de un chico alto y corpulento llamado Oliver y otro más rechoncho, de nombre Mason. Ambos en realidad trabajaban en la construcción y en los Huertos respectivamente. Los tres preparaban las habitaciones para acoger a todos los Clarianos en la casa. Si las puertas no se cerraban, los laceradores tendrían vía libre para entrar en el Claro por la noche.

-La verdad es que lo siento por la chica esa –habló Mason, recorriendo el armario a una esquina.

-¿Quién, la tal Teresa? –Contestó Oliver-. Nah. Por mí que se pudra en el Trullo o que se la coman los laceradores. Y a Thomas también.

-¡Eh! –dijo Jane, soltando la almohada que transportaba-. Cuidado con lo que dices.

-¿O qué? –se encaró el constructor. Mason dejó las mantas y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Vale, ya basta. Debemos seguir haciendo espacio y…

-Quita de en medio, pingajo –lo apartó como si nada, acercándose a la muchacha-. Desde que viniste, las cosas empeoraron. No al principio, pero fuiste la primera chica en venir y Teresa la última. Demasiada coincidencia, ¿no crees?

-Desde luego, eres tan gilipullo como tu guardián. Haz el favor de ponerte un bozal –lanzó sin pensar. Oliver le agarró el hombro herido con la mano y apretó. Jane soltó un gemido ahogado mientras las piernas se le doblaban del dolor.

-¿Por qué no vas a lamerle el trasero a Alby? ¿O a Newt? ¿O… a tu novio, Minho?

Al instante, Oliver se vio disparado varios metros. En el lugar donde había estado escasos minutos antes se alzaba una pierna que poco a poco fue bajando hasta posarse sobre el suelo. Era la de Newt y detrás de él se encontraba Minho, hecho una fiera.

-Tío –dijo el sublíder-. Te has pasado de la raya.

-Ya lo creo que sí –Minho se acercó en tres zancadas a Oliver, que empezaba a ponerse en pie y lo estampó bruscamente contra la pared, asiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡Minho, para! –gritó Newt. Él y Mason lograron apartarlo a tiempo, pues se disponía a golpearlo sin piedad.

-¡Se lo merece! –Masculló el corredor-. ¡Vuelve a tocarla, malnacido! ¡Vuelve a tocarla y estás muerto, cabrón!

Jane no daba crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Un Oliver aterrado, un Minho rabioso y un Newt forcejeando por contener la furia de su compañero. La chica colocó una mano en el pecho del asiático, alarmada. El joven centró su mirada en ella pero no dijo nada.

-Oliver, sal de aquí –aconsejó Mason. El otro no tardó en obedecer y Newt por fin lo soltó.

-¿En qué foño piensas? Estamos a una hora del anochecer y a ti sólo se te ocurre meterte en una pelea.

Minho se colocó bien la ropa, encajando la mandíbula.

-Ya he acabado mis tareas –siseó-. Deberíamos empezar a llamar a la gente.

Newt asintió.

-Sí –le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro-. No te pienso perder de vista hasta que estemos a salvo dentro.

Jane se sentó cuando se fueron. ¿Era real lo que había sucedido? ¿Había salido Minho en su defensa por que le gustaba o habría hecho lo mismo con cualquiera? Rememoró la noche en el Laberinto y su apasionado momento. ¿Dónde aprendió a besar de aquella manera?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.****O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Los Clarianos estaban apiñados unos al lado de los otros en las habitaciones de la Hacienda, intentando pegar ojo pese a que los nervios que los paralizaban. La chica daba vueltas en su saco. Dormía en la misma habitación que Thomas, Newt y Minho, y Newt ocupaba la única cama.

-Tom –musitó la chica. El joven ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, interrogante-. ¿Te ha dicho algo Minho sobre mí?

Se dio la vuelta del todo, encarándose.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé… cualquier cosa.

-Bueno… Está de un humor de perros. No te ha mencionado en ningún momento y antes solía hacerlo con frecuencia, créeme.

Jane escondió la cara en la almohada. Estúpida.

-Atenta –advirtió Thomas. Alguien se arrodilló y le tocó el brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? –preguntó Minho. La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida. Asintió con brevedad, poniéndose en pie.

Lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de trastero. El corredor cerró la puerta y se volvió.

-Necesito una respuesta, Jane.

Pensó que era irónico. Dos días antes había sido ella la que le pedía respuestas y ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Sabes de sobra lo que siento.

-No, no lo sé. Dímelo tú. Yo ya te lo he dicho todo –se cruzó de brazos.

-Minho, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-¿Y cuándo, Jane? ¿Cuándo será el momento? ¡Foder! –Golpeó la pared más cercana con la mano-. Quizá muramos hoy. Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí antes de que suceda.

Jane apretó los dientes.

-¿Te interesa lo que sienta por ti? ¿Después de decirme que había sido un error besarme en el Laberinto? Me partiste el corazón. ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? Me gustas muchísimo y tu…

-¡Me sigues gustando! Te expliqué que se aceleraron las cosas, me asusté de verme abordado por lo que sentía… Me gustaste casi desde el principio. ¡Y te seguiría besando cada día a todas horas si tuviésemos más tiempo!

-Lo dices… ¿de verdad? –dijo con un hilo de voz. Los latidos repiqueteaban contra sus oídos y temió que pudieran oírse. Minho acortó la distancia entre ellos. Le situó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo y bésame. Hazlo cada noche antes de que los laceradores entren, hazlo mientras sigamos vivos. Prométemelo.

Minho se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ello encendió algo en su interior, y pronto ambos luchaban por tomar el control de la situación. El corredor la acorraló en la pared buscando un punto de apoyo, apretándose a la chica. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa beis de ella, acariciándole la piel de la espalda y el abdomen. Jane soltó un gemido y automáticamente se arrepintió, avergonzada. Minho sonrió contra su boca y Jane lo escuchó soltar una carcajada risueña.

-Si supieras las veces que he imaginado éste momento… -dijo con voz ronca, posando los labios en su cuello, debajo de la oreja y bajando-. Pensarías que estoy loco.

-Lo estás –se burló. Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera-. Lo estamos los dos.

El joven miró el reloj y entrecerró los ojos.

-Es casi la hora –musitó. La besó una última vez y abrió la puerta-. Vamos, intentemos descansar.

-No olvides tu promesa –Jane no las tenía todas consigo. El miedo a que se olvidara de lo que habían hecho una vez fuera de la habitación la atenazó.

-No lo olvidaré.

-Minho –lo nombró otra vez, mordiéndose el labio-. Deberías esperar antes de salir.

Señaló el pantalón donde una desigualdad sobresalía, delatando los pensamientos del corredor.

-¡Oh mierda! –Exclamó él, tornándose aún más rojo. Automáticamente se dio la vuelta-. N-no es… los gallumbos de los corredores abultan bastante.

Jane se fue riendo, dejando claro que no se lo creía. Tras estirarse en el saco de nuevo, trató de conciliar un sueño. La inquietud iba barriendo la exaltación previa, inquietud transformada en ansiedad con el paso de los minutos.

No llegó a dormirse del todo; una avalancha de maquinaria motorizada irrumpió en el exterior provocando que la gente se pusiera en pie. La noche había empezado.


	14. Capitulo 14: Los valientes van al cielo

_Bueno, en mi defensa diré que la Universidad me trae de cabeza y no me deja respirar. No es facil estudiar y a la vez aprender cuatro idiomas, así que no os lo recomiendo!_

_Éste capítulo es ligeramente más extenso que los anteriores. Espero, como siempre, vuestros preciosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_¡Gracias!_

* * *

Jane tembló. Abrió los ojos, pensando que habría dormido unos segundos, pero no fue así. El cansancio de haber estado convaleciente hizo mella en ella y no despertó hasta transcurrida una media hora. Intentó reconocer a los clarianos que se agolpaban en toda la estancia, y cuando descubrió que ni Thomas ni Minho se encontraban allí se preocupó. Tapó un poco más a Chuck, que refunfuñó y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó con voz ronca. Jane colocó un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio.

-Sólo voy a ver cómo está Alby. Vengo en unos minutos.

Pero Chuck, quien no parecía tener más sueño se incorporó.

-Estará bien. ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

La joven sonrió.

-Volveré pronto.

Incorporándose, fue sorteando los cuerpos de sus compañeros como buenamente pudo o al menos, evitando no pisarlos demasiado fuerte. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y una vez arriba, se acercó a una puerta por donde surgía el suave resplandor de una pequeña y triste vela. La voz de Alby la alivió.

-Eh, sois vosotros los que me estáis animando. No empecéis a lloriquear cuando estoy escuchando de verdad. Si voy a hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, ser el antiguo yo. Necesito algo en lo que concentrarme.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Jane, asomándose. Newt le hizo un gesto para que entrara y la chica cerró tras sí.

-Nada -dijo-. Que Alby pretende salir ahora de aquí para empezar a trabajar en la Sala de Mapas. Está fucado de la cabeza.

-En serio, necesito hacerlo -insistió el líder, yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó Newt—. ¡No puedes salir ahora!

-Voy a ir y punto —Alby cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y las sacudió con sorna. Pese al repentino cambio de humor, Jane vio la verdad en sus gestos. Deberían estar trabajando cuanto antes—. Nos vemos por la mañana, pingajos.

-¡Espera! -pidió Jane. El hombre se detuvo, desconcertado-. Iré contigo.

-No -se negó Minho, poniéndose en pie-. Con uno ahí fuera ya es suficiente.

-¿Y si a Alby le vuelve a dar un ataque? ¿Y si vienen los laceradores?

-Precisamente por eso. No quiero que te acerques a menos de cien metros de una de esas cosas.

-Recuerda que yo también he estado en el Laberinto, Minho. Tengo el mismo derecho que Thomas y que tú.

-Jane -posó las manos en los hombros de la muchacha, más dulcemente de lo que cabría esperar-. Por favor.

La súplica en sus ojos castaños cerca estuvieron de desmoronarle todas las defensas, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Minho, tranquilo -le acarició los antebrazos-. Procuraré que no me maten.

Intentó que sonase a broma, pero obtuvo el efecto contrario en el asiático. Su expresión se oscureció y lo vio expulsar el aire de golpe al imaginarse lo peor.

-Nos vemos mañana. Intenta sobrevivir también. No eres el único que se preocupa -explicó ella. Tras un último apretón, Jane se alejó de él, con el corazón en un puño. Quién sabe si volverían a verse. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Minho pateó furioso una silla que se estrelló varios metros más lejos.

-¡Foder! -exclamó Newt-. ¡Que los muebles no tienen la culpa!

-Cállate -ordenó el líder de los corredores. Thomas lo miró detenidamente, desde su cara roja hasta las profundas pupilas que echaban chispas y se sintió identificado de pronto.

-Vamos a la planta baja -sugirió el verducho-. Hay que prepararse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Puedes esperar con los otros. Nadie te obliga a venir conmigo -dijo Alby. Jane negó.

-Cuatro manos trabajarán mejor que dos. Si podemos averiguar algo en los Mapas... -se tamborileó los labios con los dedos-. Seremos de mucha más utilidad que dentro.

-Tienes razón.

La chica contempló al líder, sorprendida de que le diese la razón tan fácilmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza e intentó salir de su ensoñación. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-No todos los días te pica un Lacerador y vives para contarlo. Por cierto -dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada-. Tu no has sido afectada por el veneno de esos fucos bichos.

-Lo sé. Quizá en parte si que lo ha hecho. Me estoy volviendo más paranoica.

-Minho estaba preocupado por tener que atarte a una cama si resultabas tan tocada de la cabeza como Gally.

La mención del corredor le dolió en lo más hondo. Inhaló aire fuertemente para disolver el duro nudo que se había alojado en su garganta. Ahora que las cosas empezaban a mejorar entre el chico y ella, debían separarse y no le parecía justo. Empezaba a retractarse de su decisión. Fuera, empezaba a hacer frío, no un frío natural, sino como si todo el calor del Claro estuviese filtrándose por los agujeros de aquel apagado techo artificial. Dio un vistazo al suelo, donde el anteriormente verde césped ahora tomaba un color oscuro. Estaba muriendo por la falta de luz.

-No hay nadie tan tocado como Gally -contestó. La Sala de Mapas comenzó a ser visible mientras avanzaban, un consuelo para su nerviosismo. De vez en cuando le daba un ligero vistazo a las puertas, como si esperase que pudiese aparecer el constructor seguido de centenares de bichos asesinos. Una vez en la gran puerta de acero, giró el manillar, pero este no cedía. Lo recordó: Alby tenía las llaves.

-Alby, ¿podrías...?

No logró terminar la frase. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, alguien le golpeó la cabeza con un objeto contundente y se desplomó sobre el suelo, no sin antes proferir un gemido de dolor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La estaban llamando. No una, sino varias voces que se repetían como un eco. No, no eran diferentes, era la misma. Pronto tomó consciencia de unos brazos que la sujetaban, varias manos escrutándole el rostro y sintió dolor. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un quejido.

-¡Está bien! ¡Recobra la consciencia! -gritaba Clint.

Jane parpadeó muchas veces antes de aclimatarse a la luz mortecina del cielo.

-¿Q... Qué ha...?

-Menos mal -se sintió presionada contra un pecho y reconoció el olor de Minho. Tan pronto como la abrazó, la soltó bruscamente-. Te voy a dar una patada en el culo la próxima vez que decidas irte de fiesta con los Laceradores. Te ataré de pies y manos y no saldrás de la habitación.

Jane rió y degeneró en una tos.

-Mientras... me ates tú...

-Si puedes hacer bromas, es que estás bien -anunció Newt-. Minho, será mejor que no la muevas demasiado. Tiene una buena herida en la frente y lo último que queremos es que vaya a más.

La joven olió algo que poco tenía que ver con su amigo. Con la ayuda del asiático, se incorporó un tanto. La Sala de Mapas estaba incendiándose, los baúles, chamuscados, estaban negros como el carbón. Jane hizo ademán de apagar las llamas que surgían de ellos pero el líder de los corredores no la dejó.

-Es imposible hacer algo.

Ella perdió el equilibrio, sintiéndose desfallecer. Tantos años de trabajo, tantos esfuerzos y tantas vidas... no habían servido para nada. Minho la sujetó antes de que cayera.

-¿Y... Alby? ¿Dónde... está?

Su amigo señaló con la cabeza. Newt palpaba las heridas de un cuarto que no se movía.

-Está bien. Ha recibido el mismo golpe -dijo el sublíder-. Pero al parecer, tu has sido más fuerte.

Thomas se dejó ver en ese momento.

-¿Adónde has ido? -preguntó Minho.

-A hablar con Teresa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El verducho se acercó a Jane, alarmado pero el asiático se puso en medio. La chica sintió todos sus músculos crispados y supo que el corredor estaba enfadado.

-Nuestra Sala de Mapas se incendia, ¿y tú te vas corriendo a hablar con tu fuca novia? ¿Tú de qué vas?

-No creo que eso importe ya. Si no habíais averiguado para qué eran los mapas…

La luz pálida dio al rostro de Minho un aire siniestro.

-Sí, es justo el mejor momento para rendirse. ¿Qué demo…?

-Lo siento. Cuéntame qué ha pasado -se disculpó.

Hablaron de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Thomas parecía casi aturdido.

-¿Quién crees que lo ha hecho? -inquirió.

Minho se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez fue Gally antes de presentarse en la Hacienda y volverse loco. O quizás los laceradores. Ni lo sé ni me importa. Da igual.

-¿Gally? -repitió Jane, atónita-. ¿Gally sigue vivo?

-Eso parece. Aunque se lo han llevado unos fodidos Laceradores. Dijo que iban a matarnos uno a uno hasta que no quedase nadie vivo.

La joven tiritó. Se le habían helado hasta las ideas.

-Dios mío -dijo.

-Con permiso, Minho -susurró Clint-. Voy a llevármela a la Hacienda o esa cosa se le infectará.

El líder de los corredores asintió.

-Por supuesto -la ayudó poniendo el brazo por encima de los hombros del mediquero-. Eh. Te veo luego.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Jane durmió varias horas seguidas. Le parecía imposible la posibilidad de dormir pero nada pudo hacer al respecto salvo sentirse una completa inútil. En una ocasión, se despertó invadida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vislumbró en las sombras a alguien que le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Espera -pidió. Notó su voz más ronca de lo habitual-. ¿Minho?

La figura se detuvo.

-Sí, soy yo -se aproximó y se sentó en la silla a su lado-. Perdona, no quería despertarte. Te he visto durmiendo y pensé...

-No pasa nada. Estoy consciente -estiró una mano y el corredor se la estrechó con ambas-. Siento preocuparte tanto siempre.

Minho resopló.

-Vas a matarme de un infarto. Si Gally siguiera vivo, le aplastaría la cabeza como a un insecto.

La muchacha sonrió. Su inocente angustia la llenaba de una extraña calidez y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería.

-Estoy a salvo, es lo que importa.

-Hemos descubierto algo -comentó después de asentir brevemente-. Los Mapas pueden tener algún tipo de mensaje oculto según Thomas. Un mensaje que nosotros hemos pasado por alto de algún modo.

-Pero ya no hay mapas, ¿no? Los han quemado todos... -rememoró afligida su estupidez al perder el conocimiento. Si hubiese resistido, quizás la Sala de Mapas no estaría en llamas. Pero su compañero sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Los trasladamos a la armería en cajas antes de alojarnos en la Hacienda. Están bien, no han ardido.

Sus palabras fueron un bálsamo sobre la desesperanza inicial. Se sentó con la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias al cielo... -Jane quiso levantarse, sin embargo Minho no la dejó.

-Ni hablar. No vas a moverte ni un centímetro.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Quédate aquí hasta que volvamos -ordenó.

-¿Volver? -preguntó ella, sobresaltada-. ¿De dónde?

-Nos quedaremos a dormir con los Laceradores en el Laberinto. Ya sabes -se encogió de hombros-, un cambio de aires, fiesta de pijamas.

-Minho. Esto no tiene gracia. ¿Y si...?

-Jane, cálmate. Sobrevivimos ahí fuera una vez. Podremos una segunda. Este sitio tiene que estar abierto por algo, quizá descubramos otros pasillos. Puede que encontremos una salida.

La chica arrugó el ceño, consternada. Ella debería estar fuera con los demás, y no obstante... Cuando el joven posó una de sus palmas en su mejilla, lo miró.

-Cuanto te pones seria, me resultas bastante atractiva. Aun así prefiero que alegres esa cara.

Jane bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿En qué momento Minho, el Líder de los Corredores, dice lo que siente?

La sonrisa del asiático se hizo más amplia. Se inclinó a besarla, no con la urgencia de la primera vez, sino dándose tiempo para explorarse mutuamente, sin prisas. La chica lo sintió soltar un suspiro y cómo el repiqueteo de su sangre le martilleaba contra los dedos que ahora mantenía sobre la mandíbula de él, al compás de los latidos de su propio corazón. De pronto, le sobrevino una oleada de timidez. ¿Estaba exagerando sus emociones sin darse cuenta? ¿Minho estaba... disfrutando tanto como ella? Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron retroceder. Un gruñido escapó de entre los dientes del corredor, que se apresuró a seguirla y a acorralarla en la almohada. Esa acción le dio a Jane la respuesta que temía no obtener. La cálida lengua de la joven topó tímidamente con la del chico, que profirió un gemido al no esperarse esa súbita valentía por parte de su compañera. A modo de respuesta, abandonó su boca y depositó varios e intensos besos en el cuello de Jane. Las extremidades de la corredora flaquearon y si no estuviese tendida, habría quedado sentada en el suelo cual muñeca de trapo.

Minho fue el primero en detenerse, y no porque quisiera. Unas risas sofocadas al otro lado interrumpió el apasionado momento que habían compartido. Refunfuñó.

-Quien sea que deje de esconderse o se las verá conmigo -amenazó, sin rastro de humor. La puerta se abrió, y cuatro cabezas emergieron de ella.

-Lo siento tío, es que no me pareció correcto entrar mientras... -se excusó Fritanga, pero sonó más como una burla que como una disculpa. Newt hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar lo que pensaba y se pellizcaba los labios en un nefasto intento de ocultar una risita. Thomas se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no soy el que va corriendo a hablar con la novia teniendo graves problemas que resolver, en mi opinión -espetó, guasón. Minho entrecerró los ojos y curvó las comisuras hacia arriba.

-Al menos Jane ha sido y es de mayor utilidad que tu y Teresa juntos -contraatacó. El verducho fingió dramáticamente un disparo en el pecho.

-No, en serio -insistió-. Tenemos que irnos ya. Es casi la hora de que...

Un silencio reinó en la estancia. Newt carraspeó e hizo resonar unas palmas en la estancia.

-Ya está bien de cháchara. Venga, dejad descansar a la enferma. Minho -lo llamó significativamente-. Tú también.

Minho gruñó por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta. Luego, desapareció de allí, junto a los demás, excepto Newt, que se quedó de pie observándolos mientras se iban, distraído.

-Abajo están muy apretados. Sé que he dicho que deberías descansar, pero si podemos meter a los menos problemáticos en una habitación como ésta...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes. Unos cuantos clarianos más aquí no me harán perder el sueño.

El chico sonrió y cruzó la puerta. Al cabo de varios minutos, un grupo de unas siete personas que sostenían sus sacos se acomodaron a lo largo de la estancia. Reconoció a uno de ellos por encima de los demás. Un chico robusto de pelo castaño y ojos azules se acercó a la cama de Jane. Ambos chocaron palmas e hicieron un extraño saludo que solo ellos entendían.

-Sigues viva, veo.

-Calla, Adam. No estoy de buen humor.

-¿Porque tu novio se ha ido a bailar con los Laceradores? Créeme, esos fucos bichos pasarán de ellos como de comer clonc -dijo el constructor. Era el único de su grupo que tenía dos dedos de frente.

-¿De veras que no te has planteado ser corredor? Tu inteligencia...

-La inteligencia no sirve para nada si pesas ochenta quilos. Por muy delgado que estés. Sería comida del Laberinto antes de lograr volver a salvo.

Jane intentó añadir algo más, pero unos chasquidos lejanos la hicieron enmudecer. Adam miró en dirección al ruido, como si pudiese adivinar la forma de los Laceradores a través de las paredes. Se acercó sigiloso a una de las ventanas tapiadas, escudriñando a través de las finas rendijas de los tablones clavados, pero no vio más que oscuridad.

Poco después oyeron gritos y sonidos de desprendimientos. El constructor ordenó a los presentes a aplastarse contra las paredes adversas y a dejar libres las que daban al exterior en caso de emergencia. Una emergencia que no se hizo de rogar, pues el muro que los protegía se resquebrajó conforme un Lacerador escalaba y arrancaba pedazos. Pronto lo tuvieron encima.

El ser se lanzó a la caza del más desprevenido o en este caso, el más expuesto: Adam. Viéndolo en peligro, Jane saltó de la cama como movida por un resorte y lo apartó de un empujón. El Lacerador estiró los brazos mecánicos hacia ella, aprisionándola entre las afiladas pinzas. Gritó de dolor pero sobretodo de terror. Sintió que la elevaba varios metros y se dejó llevar. Si aquella iba a ser su muerte, no tenía por qué resistirse. Un rugido sobrepasó el gran estruendo de la maquinaria de los bichos y notó que la estiraban hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que alguien se esforzaba por abrir las incesantes pinzas. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Jane giró la cabeza, aturdida antes de lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Adam! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

-Te lo he dicho. No soy corredor. ¡La fuerza bruta me precede! De algo tenía que servirme, ¿no?

Dos constructores más evitaban que saliese disparada al lomo bulboso del Lacerador y por primera vez dejó que las lágrimas le cubrieran el rostro delante de otras personas. En un segundo se vio liberada completamente, y los dos chicos la arrastraron a un lugar seguro.

Pero Adam no tuvo la misma suerte.

Sin ningún cuerpo que retener, el del clariano era el único que se alzaba impotente luchando. Al Lacerador no le fue difícil pillarlo en guardia baja. Una de las extremidades se enrolló en su pierna y, una vez perdió el equilibrio, se lo cargó a la espalda como si fuese un saco. Jane chilló el nombre de su compañero, una y otra vez mientras el bicho se alejaba. De nada le sirvió utilizar su propia fuerza a fin de deshacerse de las manos de los clarianos que la sujetaban.

Entonces supo que una parte del Claro, una parte de ella se había roto para siempre.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Era media mañana cuando los que habían ido al Laberinto volvieron. El Claro seguía su curso con normalidad, como si nadie hubiese muerto la noche anterior, ni el sol estuviera apagado. Pero sí deseaban saber qué nuevas les traían los chicos, y en cuanto los vieron avisaron a Newt quien los recibió ansioso. Al recibir la negativa de Minho, centró su atención el Thomas.

-¿Qué dice este?

-Está desanimado —contestó Thomas, y encogió sus cansados hombros—. No hemos encontrado nada diferente. Las paredes no se han movido, no hay salidas, nada. ¿Vinieron los laceradores ayer por la noche?

Newt hizo una pausa y una sombra le atravesó el rostro. Al final, hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Sí. Se llevaron a Adam.

Minho levantó la cabeza, creyendo haber oído mal. Mientras que Thomas no tenía ni idea de quien era y se culpaba a si mismo por no sentir nada, la cabeza del líder de los corredores se llenaba de sentimientos que mucho tenían que ver con Jane. Y entonces explotó, asustando a Thomas.

-¡Estoy harto de todo esto! —escupió en la hiedra y las venas se le hincharon enel cuello—. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Se acabó! —se quitó la mochila y la tiró al suelo—. No hay salida; nunca la ha habido y nunca la habrá. Estamos todos fucados.

El asiático se dirigió hacia la Hacienda pisando fuerte ante la atónita mirada de los dos chicos. Si Minho se rendía, el Claro entero tendría problemas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El corredor topó con Chuck, pero siguió adelante.

-¡Eh! ¡Minho, espera! -le pidió el niño. Al ver que no le hacía caso, probó otra vez-. ¡Jane no está aquí!

Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Chuck no tuvo que oír la pregunta. Los ojos castaños del chico relampagueaban sin cesar.

-Está en los Muertos. Ha ido a hacerle una tumba a Adam. Ya que no hay cuerpo, al menos...

Bajó la cabeza cuando Minho pasó por su lado en dirección al bosque. Escaló hábilmente los resbaladizos montículos de hiedra sin resbalar ni una vez y se encaramó a las ramas bajas que encontraba para ahorrar tiempo.

Tras algunos arbustos, reconoció la claraboya que a su vez hacia la función de cementerio. Agazapada delante de una tumba encontró a la chica arropada por una manta sobre los hombros que, casi a ciencia cierta se la había obligado a poner Clint antes de salir. Sus manos, anteriormente limpias ahora se hallaban cubiertas de barro y sangre. Minho supuso que lo que quedaba de noche había aprovechado para construir la cruz que adornaba el montículo de tierra y que ésta había sido removida incesantemente a fin de crear una sepultura a medida para un cuerpo desaparecido e irrecuperable.

El corredor se acercó, haciendo el mayor ruido posible. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Jane giró la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró de lleno sumergida en la mirada cansada de su compañero. Pero él no era el único aquella vez. Minho recorrió el espacio que los y, agachándose, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Unos sollozos emergieron de la boca de la muchacha y supo que el chico le daba vía libre para dar rienda suelta a su llanto. No tardó en dejarse la voz contra el fuerte pecho que la sostenía. La meció con suavidad, tragándose la angustia propia.

Al acabar, la obligó a alzar el rostro. Las mejillas estaban amaradas de lágrimas y suciedad, y bajo los grisáceos ojos profundas ojeras le desfiguraban la expresión.

-Adam era un gran amigo -susurró-. El mejor constructor que conocía desde mi llegada sl Claro por primera vez.

Jane asintió y volvió la cara a la tumba.

-Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Cuando a Fritanga se le rompía la mesa de la cocina era él quien decidía arreglársela sin ni siquiera pedir una ración extra. Minho -el joven vio la desesperación en sus claros iris- era como un hermano para mí y le vi morir. El lacerador me había cogido a mí entre sus... cosas, y Adam lo obligó a soltarme y entonces... oh dios... -sintió que se ahogaba.

Minho la calmó como pudo. Solo de pensar en haber estado a punto de perderla...

-No ha sido culpa tuya y lo sabes.

-No. Ya no sé nada. Todo el que me ayuda acaba herido o muerto. Es como una maldición.

El corredor se alarmó. No le gustaba el giro que estaban tomando los pensamientos de su chica.

-Jane...

-Por favor -imploró al borde de un ataque de nervios-. Por favor Minho. No te mueras tu también. Te lo suplico.

-No voy a morir -aseguró convencido, atravesándola con sus profundos ojos avellana-. Y vamos a salir de este Laberinto. Thomas, yo y los demás no hemos encontrado nada pero... seguiremos buscando. No descansaremos hasta conseguirlo. Me oyes? Jamás.

Jane asintió rápidamente y parpadeó para recobrar un poco la compostura. Estaba más aliviada. Quien había inflado su esperanza había sido Thomas pero en aquel instante quién la alentaba a seguir luchando era Minho, el hombre que mas quería y deseaba en todo el planeta.


End file.
